


Nouveau Départ

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retrouvailles inattendues au concert de Bruno Mars (en cours).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait longtemps que Kame n'avait pas eu une soirée libre, c'était agréable de pouvoir enfin se détendre et consacrer du temps à ses loisirs. Le tournage de _Vancouver no Asahi_ était un vrai plaisir pour l'acteur, mais avoir un peu de temps pour soi c'était nécessaire.  
  
La foule acclamait le chanteur sur scène, et pour une fois Kame n'était qu'observateur de la scène. Il sourit en se joignant aux applaudissements. Ce mec était vraiment très fort... une belle voix, une façon de danser que de nombreux Johnny's pourraient envier... Bruno Mars était impressionnant. Cela faisait des mois que son album passait en boucle dans la voiture de Kame les quelques fois qu'il avait à conduire, entre deux disques d'Eric Clapton (Kame n'avait pas eu le temps de renouveler le reste de sa collection de CDs depuis un moment).  
  
Pour l'occasion, il avait ressorti une de ses nouvelles vestes en cuir préférées, noire et près du corps. Son changement de corpulence pour _Joker Game_ avait entraîné un renouvellement de garde-robe, la plupart de ses vêtements étant devenus trop larges... Toute excuse pour faire du shopping était bonne. Ce soir, ça avait été agréable d'enfiler une tenue dans un style plus perso que ce qu'il portait lorsqu'il endossait le rôle de « Kamenashi l'idole ».  
  
Le chanteur enchaîna avec une nouvelle chanson dont Kame reconnut immédiatement l'introduction. Il sourit en hochant imperceptiblement la tête dans le rythme de la musique... il nota deux trois détails dans la musique qu'il aimerait bien entendre dans de futures chansons KAT-TUN. Un peu de saxophone, ça pourrait être rafraîchissant...  
  
Il retira quelques instants ses lunettes de soleil pour les essuyer ; ce n'était pas la chose la plus agréable à porter au milieu d'un public dans un concert en salle. Malgré les espaces entre les rangs, toute cette animation réchauffait la salle. Mais quand on voulait préserver son anonymat, il fallait accepter de faire des petits sacrifices...  
  
 _« Eeeee... tu crois que.. Kamenashi.. ? »_  
  
 _Grave erreur_ , se dit Kame en remettant ses lunettes en place. La fan pensait-elle qu'il n'avait pas entendu ? Il fit comme si de rien n'était, peut-être allait-elle penser avoir rêvé.  
  
Au départ, Kame avait été un peu déçu que son ami Miyao doive annuler sa venue, mais finalement... ensemble, ils auraient été encore plus facilement repérables. C'était un peu bizarre d'être à côté d'une place vide dans une salle blindée, mais au moins ça lui permettait d'avoir un peu plus d'air.  
  
Il finit par se laisser à nouveau porter par la musique, oubliant les autres personnes autour de lui.  
  
***  
  
Malgré les mots qu'il avait entendus plus tôt, personne d'autre ne prononça son nom autour de lui au cours du concert. Après tout, les spectateurs de sa section étaient plus âgés et plusieurs faisaient eux-mêmes partie du Showbiz.  
  
La courte entracte ne fut pas pour déplaire à Kame : les rangs se vidèrent à moitié tandis que certains spectateurs allaient se chercher à boire. Kazuya quant à lui se contenta de s'asseoir en vérifiant ses sms, profitant de l'absence de ses voisins pour retirer à nouveau ses lunettes. Miyao lui demandait comment se passait le live et regrettait de ne pas être là.  
  
Kame était en train de taper sa réponse lorsqu'il entendit des voix familières en provenance de quelques places plus bas. Sans réfléchir, il leva les yeux.  
  
Shirota Yu.  
  
Kame ne lui prêta pas davantage attention. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas assez pour le saluer, et sa priorité était de garder profil bas. Il se réinstalla au fond de son siège en croisant les jambes pour reprendre son écriture.  
  
 _« C'est vraiment sympa, tu rates vraiment quelque chose ! »_  
  
Le mail partit et Kame remit le téléphone dans sa poche. Relevant les yeux, il se figea.  
  
  
A côté de Shirota se trouvait Jin.  
  
  
Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... Kame ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Comment est-on sensé réagir en revoyant son ex-meilleur-ami à qui l'on n'a pas adressé la parole depuis des années ?  
  
  
Il ressortit son portable pour avoir quelque chose à regarder en attendant de décider quoi faire.  
  
Etrangement, aucune rancœur n'avait envahi son cœur. Il était juste... mal à l'aise. Au moins, c'était déjà agréable de ne plus se sentir bouillonner de rage, comme la moindre mention du nom de Jin avait pu le faire encore il y a deux-trois ans.  
  
Cela allait bientôt faire quatre ans que Jin était parti, Kame avait eu le temps de lâcher prise... de se plonger dans le présent et de ne plus se laisser consumer par des sentiments de colère inutiles. Il était d'ailleurs bien plus heureux depuis qu'il avait fait la paix avec la situation.  
  
Les sièges commencèrent à nouveau à se remplir et lorsque Kazuya releva la tête, les deux hommes avaient disparu.  
  
***  
  
Bruno Mars était en train de faire ses adieux au public lorsque Kame vit à nouveau Jin. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de doute, Jin se dirigeait vers lui.  
  
 _Merde... ou pas merde ?_  
  
Kame ne détourna pas son regard cette fois-ci. Et puis merde, Jin avait raison de venir... ce serait triste de s'ignorer.  
  
Jin arborait un grand sourire, ce qui prit Kazuya au dépourvu.  
  
« Je peux ? » cria-t-il dans son oreille en désignant le siège vide. Kame hocha la tête, encore pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.  
  
Jin, s'asseyant à côté de lui comme si ils n'avaient jamais coupé les ponts... Le cerveau de Kazuya avait du mal à renouer avec la réalité.  
  
« J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, » reprit le nouvel arrivé, « c'est marrant de te voir ici. »  
  
Ses mots auraient pu être assimilés à des banalités, et pourtant il avait l'air sincèrement content d'avoir croisé Kame... même si ce-dernier le connaissait encore assez bien pour déceler une once de malaise dans son regard.  
Malgré son air assuré, Jin était tout aussi hésitant que lui. Il avait juste une personnalité moins... contrôlée peut-être.  
  
« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir non plus... ce serait difficile de ne pas te reconnaître par contre. » dit Kame en hochant la tête en direction du pull à capuche de Jin, se surprenant lui-même à sourire.  
  
Jin rigola, un peu gêné.  
  
« Ouais... Meisa est pas trop fan mais je n'abandonnerai mes hoodies pour rien au monde. »  
  
C'était tellement étrange. Cette conversation, c'était comme un bond dans le passé. Avec une petite distance supplémentaire entre eux deux.  
  
Kame ne rebondit pas sur le sujet des tenues de Jin, mais sourit poliment.  
  
« Comment va-t-elle ? Je n'entends que des compliments à son égard dans le milieu, elle a eu pas mal de rôles récemment. »  
  
Il était évident sur le visage de Jin qu'il était fier d'elle.  
  
« Ouais, elle gère... franchement, à sa place j'en aurais pas fait la moitié »  
  
« Ca va, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais rien fait de ton côté. » le défendit Kame.  
  
Jin choisit de ne pas parler de son dernier album... mieux valait éviter ce type de sujet lors d'une première rencontre. Le Kame en face de lui avait pourtant l'air très calme, prêt à discuter de tout... mais Jin n'osait pas encore.  
  
« Félicitations d'ailleurs... d'être devenu papa. J'ai voulu t'envoyer ça par écrit mais ... avec les soucis du quotidien le temps a passé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je suis vraiment désolé... »  
  
Ils savaient tous les deux que Kame n'avait plus son numéro de téléphone et Jin n'était pas certain qu'il ait une de ses adresses mail valides non plus.  
  
« T'inquiète... merci. » le malaise était à présent un peu plus visible sur Jin. Comme d'habitude, si Jin savait jouer un rôle, ça ne durait jamais très longtemps lorsque ce n'était pas pour les caméras. Néanmoins, c'était en quelque sorte un malaise heureux.  
  
« Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te croiser », reprit-il, « J'étais vraiment pas sûr que c'était toi de loin, mais je me suis dit que ce serait trop bête de ne pas se parler – si c'était vraiment toi. Si c'était pas toi j'aurais eu l'air con, mais si c'était toi – enfin, c'est bien toi finalement. »  
  
Ca faisait longtemps que Kame n'avait pas entendu Jin en train de s'emmêler les pinceaux.  
Bon sang, c'était tellement, mais tellement bizarre. Kame n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire qu'il était en train d'avoir une conversation normale avec Jin.  
  
  
La musique s'était arrêtée depuis un moment et le public avait déjà commencé à partir. S'ils ne repartaient pas aussi, ils risquaient d'attirer plus d'attention que nécessaire.  
Mais quelque chose en Kame n'avait pas envie de couper court à cet échange... pas encore. Pourtant, il le fallait bien...  
  
« On y va ? » dit-il. Jin se leva pour le suivre.  
  
« Merci d'être passé me voir en tout cas. » reprit-il, « Je crois que t'es pas venu seul en plus, non ? J'ai cru voir Shirota.»  
  
Jin acquiesça.  
  
« Hey c'est normal, j'allais pas t'ignorer quand même. »  
  
 _J'ai failli le faire..._  
  
Ils marchèrent en silence pour quelques mètres. Allaient-il mettre encore quatre ans avant de se recroiser et de se parler à nouveau ?  
Kame sentait la fin de leur entrevue devenir imminente, cette pensée lui laissant un goût amer.  
  
« Dis, on va à une soirée avec Pi et Shirota. » dit soudain Jin, l'air pensif. « tu veux venir ? ».  
  
Kame se figea et se sentit à nouveau envahi d'une vague de stess.  
  
« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre... mon tournage reprend tôt demain matin. »  
  
Jin le scruta quelques instants. Lisait-il dans son regard qu'il mentait ?  
  
L'idée de les accompagner était séduisante mais... Kame savait comment était les soirées de Jin.  
Celles-ci n'étaient cependant peut-être plus les mêmes depuis que Jin était père de famille... de toute façon, c'était trop tard, Kame avait déjà dit non.  
  
Jin haussa les épaules.  
  
« Dommage.» Son visage sembla se renfermer. « Bon, je dois les rejoindre... ».  
  
Son sourire n'était plus le même.  
  
 _Attends..._  
  
Kame aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu le rejeter. Que s'il avait dit non à la soirée, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il rejetait la main qu'il lui tendait. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça...  
  
« Bonne soirée alors. » dit Jin en remettant sa capuche.  
  
Kame ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.  
Si quatre années devaient encore passer sans contact...  
  
« Ce serait trop bête... »  
  
« Quoi ? » dit Jin, perplexe.  
  
Kame se ressaisit.  
  
« J'ai changé de numéro depuis le temps » dit-il en sortant à nouveau son téléphone de sa poche. « Tu peux me repasser le tien pour que je t'envoie mes coordonnées ? »  
  
Le visage de Jin s'illumina à nouveau, tout malentendu dissipé.  
  
***  
  
Tandis que Kame allait jusqu'à sa voiture, il ne put s'empêcher de retourner dans sa tête les évènements de la soirée.  
  
Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses retrouvailles avec Jin se passeraient de façon aussi paisible.  
Les choses que l'on redoute font parfois plus peur dans notre imagination que dans les faits finalement...  
  
C'était si... simple.  
  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi paisible. C'était comme si un énorme poids s'était levé, un poids dont il avait oublié l'existence.  
  
Même sans avoir eu de pensée noire à l'égard de Jin depuis longtemps, un flou ambigu était jusqu'à présent resté au fond de lui.  
  
Sur le siège du passager, son téléphone vibra.  
  
 _« Merci pour ton numéro ! Faudra qu'on se revoie autour d'un verre un de ces quatre. »_  
  
Un message simple, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.  
  
Mais parfois, il suffit de peu pour un nouveau départ.  
  
***


	2. Chapter 2

  
Il était environ 2 heures du matin lorsque le téléphone de Jin se mit à vibrer.  
  
Heureusement, il était dans le salon en train de lire des mails professionnels, au lieu d'être dans la chambre à coucher qu'il partageait avec Meisa. Ses amis ne l'appelaient plus vraiment à des heures pareilles, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence... qui diable pouvait-ce donc être ? Jin leva les sourcils en voyant le nom sur l'écran.  
  
"...Kamenashi?" dit-il en décrochant.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre sms depuis leur entrevue inattendue (non pas qu'ils aient fait exprès de s'éviter à nouveau, mais d'autres priorités avaient pris le dessus). Jin n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kame le rappellerait a cette heure, mais si c'était son seul horaire libre...  
  
À l'autre bout du fil, il entendit un rire au loin, puis une voix inconnue également en train de s'esclaffer :  
"C'est vrai ces rumeurs sur Shirota Yu?"  
  
Le visage de Jin se renferma immédiatement.  
Qui était cet inconnu et pour qui se prenait-il?!  
Son premier reflexe fut de lancer une insulte et de raccrocher, mais il se ravisa a la dernière minute.  
  
"Comment t'as eu ce téléphone." demanda-t-il sèchement.  
Si quelqu'un avait piqué le téléphone de Kamenashi, ca risquait de vite dégénérer... Jin espérait pour lui qu'il n'avait rien de trop compromettant dessus. Mais rien que son répertoire entre de mauvaises mains, c'était déjà risqué.  
  
L'ignorant complètement, l'autre poursuivit:  
"Shirota Yu... il est tellement bien foutu... ce serait du gachis si n...nous les mecs on pouvait pas en profiter."  
  
Jin se rendit alors compte que son interlocuteur était ivre. Il soupira, se massant le front d'une main.  
  
"Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais... de une: tu racontes de la merde. De deux: je ne sais pas comment t'as mis la main sur ce téléphone, mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ton cirque tout de suite."  
  
Il fallait absolument prévenir Kame, mais comment pourrait-il le faire si celui-ci n'avait plus de portable ?!  
Jin commença à fouiller dans son PC, dans l'espoir de trouver une adresse mail de Kame encore valable.  
Il fronça les sourcils en entendant l'inconnu se plaindre de façon inaudible, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que celui-ci parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.  
  
"...attends... c'est mon téléphone ça?!" Ah, enfin une voix familière en sourdine.  
Suivie de bruits de mouvements et de protestations.  
  
"Allô?!" fit la voix de Kame, soudain très claire (et très énervée).  
  
Jin soupira de soulagement.  
  
"Je croyais que ton téléphone était tombé entre de mauvaises mains !" répondit-il, son énervement se transformant en curiosité. Kamenashi trainait donc avec des gens comme ça? Surprenant. « C'était qui cette personne tarée ?? »  
  
"... je suis vraiment désolé, on a dû te réveiller en plus." Il semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre, sa voix tiraillée entre son énervement et sa gène. "J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas embêté avec des conneries... J'étais pas dans la pièce. Je pensais pas qu'il se permettrait de faire ca..."  
  
Jin nota qu'il avait esquivé sa question, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était en droit de lui demander qui il invitait chez lui a 2 heures du mat...  
  
Jin bailla. « t'inquiète ».  
  
"...Je vais te laisser te recoucher" balbutia Kame. "Je te revaudrai ça. Quant à ce vaurien..."  
  
Jin rigola. "Il a été un peu relou mais... rien de dramatique. Et je ne dormais pas t'inquiète."  
  
Ils finirent rapidement par raccrocher, Jin ayant à nouveau baillé au milieu des énièmes excuses de Kame.  
Le plus âgé était quelque peu interloqué que les convives de Kame s'intéressent à Yu; mais le sommeil commençait enfin à s'emparer de lui et il se faisait trop tard pour se poser des questions compliquées.  
  
Un sms ne tarda pas à s'afficher sur son écran.  
  
 _"Vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je te paierai un verre (ou même un dîner) pour me faire pardonner."_  
  
Jin sourit.  
  
 _"OK"_ répondit-il avant d'aller se coucher (en prenant garde d'éteindre son téléphone au préalable).  
  
***  
  
Jin n'eut pas de nouvelles pendant tout le mois qui suivit.  
  
Cela ne le surprenait pas plus que ça: entre les promotions de Joker Game et le nouveau drama dont Jin avait oublié le nom, Kame ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme si Jin n'avait pas lui-même de quoi s'occuper: être à son propre compte impliquait beaucoup plus de travail que simplement composer ses titres. En attendant de pouvoir embaucher plus de monde, de nombreuses taches lui incombaient. Mais Jin adorait ça. Être enfin à 100% maître de ses projets, cela impliquait certes peu de temps libre, mais aussi beaucoup plus de satisfactions.  
  
Travaillant souvent à domicile, il essayait de partager son temps entre le boulot et Theïa. Meisa lui avait récemment acheté des livres d'images avec des mots en anglais et il avait vraiment hâte de commencer à lui en apprendre quelques uns. Paraît-il que les enfants apprennent très facilement les langues étrangères lorsqu'ils sont jeunes. Peut-être devrait-il parler anglais à la maison parfois? Ou bien prendre une babysitter américaine ?  
  
Il commençait également à se renseigner sur les différentes maternelles de Tokyo ; il voulait tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Theïa et passait ainsi des heures à éplucher tous les sites internet et plaquettes qu'il trouvait.  
  
Bref, il avait lui aussi un emploi du temps chargé.  
  
Ça avait été comme ça depuis le concert de Bruno Mars. Ce n'était pas que cela ne les intéressait pas de se revoir, mais le quotidien leur faisait toujours oublier ce qui n'était qu'au second plan. Et puis, ils avaient déjà chacun de leur coté des amis proches qu'ils avaient déjà du mal a caser dans leurs plannings... Jin avait gardé ses routines de verres ou dîners avec Pi, Ryo et Yu quand ils étaient disponibles, ainsi qu'avec de nouveaux amis communs avec Meisa.  
  
C'est par hasard qu'il finit par repenser à Kame en zappant à la recherche du dessin animé que Theïa voulait regarder. Les KAT-TUN étaient en train de chanter une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas (probablement un nouveau single ?).  
  
Il continua à zapper pour ne pas faire attendre la petite, mais une fois la bonne chaîne trouvée il sortit son téléphone.  
  
 _"J'attends toujours mon verre (ou même dîner) gratuit :p"_  
  
***  
  
Finalement, Kame donna rendez-vous à Jin dans une boulangerie française pour un brunch. Il avait des interviews dans l'après-midi et une émission en soirée ; s'il attendait encore d'avoir une soirée de libre ils ne se verraient jamais. C'était dans un quartier tranquille de Tokyo ou ils avaient de bonnes chances d'être laissés tranquilles, l'endroit étant en général fréquenté soit par des étrangers soit par des familles aisées.  
  
« Si tu n'aimes pas, ils peuvent aussi te faire du bacon hein » dit Kame en voyant Jin regarder de près son pain aux raisins.  
  
Jin prit une bouchée.  
« Mh. Si si c'est bon!”  
  
Kame avait passé le dernier quart d'heure a lui parler des spécialités vendues par la boulangerie, enchainant sur tout ce qu'il avait pu gouter lors de ses voyages a Paris. Jin n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien qu'il faisait ca pour meubler, mais c'était agréable de se laisser porter par cette conversation facile. En plus, découvrir ses passions du moment, c'était un passage obligé s'il souhaitait mieux connaitre le Kazuya d'aujourd'hui. Celui-ci avait été un peu gêné au départ, ne sachant pas trop de quoi parler... mais une fois lancé, on ne l'arrêtait plus.  
  
« Enfin, assez parlé de moi. » il baissa les yeux, sa réserve revenue. Jin ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il ne lui avait en fait pas du tout parlé de lui mais n'en pensa pas moins... « Ca fait quoi d'être le big boss maintenant ? Pas trop dur ? »  
  
Jin sourit. « Je crois que maintenant comprends mieux pourquoi nos managers étaient ultra stressés par moments... et puis, le fait d'être responsable de tout... ca m'a forcé a prendre un peu de recul... Genre les vidéos de nouvel an et tout, ca me soulait quand on me forçait à en faire avant... mais je me rends compte que quand on veut travailler dans ce domaine... faut bien donner aux fans ce qu'ils veulent parfois...»  
  
Kame eut un rictus. Il avait beau ne rien dire tout haut, Jin se doutait bien de ce qui lui traversait l'esprit : _C'est pas trop tôt_.  
  
« Mais ca ne me soule plus de le faire du coup ! » pourquoi Jin ressentait-il le besoin de se défendre d'un coup ? « C'est sympa~ je fais les trucs a mon rythme, les fans sont contents, moi aussi... tout va pour le mieux ! »  
  
Kame ajouta un sucre dans son café en faisant mine d'approuver.  
« Tant mieux alors. J'ai écouté ton dernier album d'ailleurs. »  
  
“Ah?!”  
  
Devant la surprise de Jin, Kame rigola.  
  
« Le fait de te recroiser l'autre fois, ca m'a rendu curieux. » expliqua-t-il.  
  
Kame continua à mélanger son café pour faire fondre le sucre, sans détailler davantage. Il avait pourtant eu l'air d'hésiter à dire quelque chose.  
  
« ...T'en a pensé quoi ? » demanda finalement Jin, gromelant un fuck dans ses pensées en voyant des bouts de croissants s'émietter entre ses doigts.  
  
« Y'a des chansons sympa. C'est pas évident de composer autant de chansons tout seul comme ca... félicitations ! »  
  
Jin mourrait d'envie de lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait plu, il se doutait que ce n'était surement pas celles a tendance RnB mais qui sait... les gouts de Kame avaient bien pu changer depuis... 4-5 ans. Mais Kame ne dit rien de plus et Jin n'osa pas insister. Il avait pensé que ce serait un sujet tabou, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas pensé que ca lui tiendrait a cœur de ne pas sentir de rejet de la part de Kame, mais le soulagement qu'il ressentit lui prouva le contraire.  
  
« Je suis pas complètement tout seul, » répondit Jin, reprenant le fil de la conversation. « j'ai des amis qui m'aident aussi... c'est vrai que c'est quand même un sacré boulot. Mais c'est ce que j'aime alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. » finit-il en souriant.  
  
Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir parler de ca avec Kame sans qu'il n'y ait de tension dans l'air. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été bien bête de presque s'attendre a voir de la rancune dans les yeux de Kame. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une saine curiosité.  
  
Kame acquiesça et but une gorgée.  
  
Jin avait cru qu'il rebondirait sur ce qu'il venait de dire, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.  
  
 _Awkwaaaard..._  
  
Il y avait tellement de silences dans leur conversation. Jin pouvait presque entendre Kame en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire pour poursuivre la conversation. Mais ils avaient tous les deux envie d'être la, de refaire connaissance... c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et alors si c'était parfois un peu étrange et pas très fluide ?  
  
« Pas trop dur de concilier tout ca avec la vie de famille ? » reprit-il finalement.  
  
Ravi d'avoir un sujet sur lequel il avait plein de choses a dire, Jin se lança dans l'explication de ses recherches de maternelle, de potentielles babysitter qu'il avait rencontrées, de son hésitation entre une américaine et une anglaise... Pendant un instant Jin se demanda s'il n'était pas trop ennuyant avec son blabla, mais non, Kame avait l'air sincèrement intéressé.  
  
Plus intéressé que Jin ne l'avait été sur son blabla sur la façon de préparer des croissants en tout cas (mais Jin était fier d'avoir réussi à sauver les apparences malgré tout).  
  
Tout comme Kame pouvait parler de cuisine pendant des siècles, Jin sentait qu'il pourrait parler de Theia a l'infini.  
  
« Hier soir elle a dit 'Je ne suis plus _hungry_ ', elle commence à retenir des nouveaux mots~ »  
  
Kame sourit et pendant une seconde, Jin se demanda s'il était en train de se foutre de sa gueule. Mais non, il lui demanda ce qu'il utilisait comme livre d'anglais ; il avait lui-même des profs particuliers a lui recommander si besoin... mais c'était peut-être au-dessus du niveau de Theia pour le moment.  
  
« Meisa par contre, ca pourrait l'intéresser ! File son numéro ! »  
  
Finalement, la conversation était devenue moins saccadée, Jin étant très intéressé et surpris de voir que Kame avait pris des cours... qu'il en prenait même depuis un petit moment.  
  
« La prochaine fois on ira dans un bar américain alors » plaisanta Jin « Enfin, les viennoiseries c'était très bien hein. Mais je suis tellement curieux de te voir parler anglais ! »  
  
« Really ? »  
  
Ca alors. Kame avec un accent presque parfait. Jin n'avait jamais imaginé ca. Bon, ok, c'était peut-être un peu rapide de le juger sur un seul mot mais...  
  
Le plus jeune regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
«Tu dois déjà partir ? » Jin se surprit a etre décu. Il avait pensé qu'ils n'échangeraient que des formalités, que toute la conversation serait un peu superficielle mais... finalement ils avaient eu le temps d'entamer des vrais sujets.  
  
Ca avait vraiment été agréable de revoir Kazuya. Il avait changé, il avait un air beaucoup plus... calme ? Posé ? Non pas qu'il ait été hyperactif auparavant (quoi que ?) mais... sa présence était reposante - hormis les quelques silences ou Jin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être moins tranquille, mais ca c'était car il était moins doué que Kame pour combler les vides. Si Jin creusait bien, il y avait bien eu dans le passé des moments ou la présence de Kame avait cet effet calmant, mais c'était il y a si longtemps... Dommage que ca s'arrête si tôt, alors que... « Hé, tu m'as même pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton téléphone l'autre fois... c'était quoi ce mec ?! »  
  
Le visage de Kame se figea un instant avant de redevenir normal. Ha. Avait-il espéré que le sujet ne soit pas abordé ?  
  
« T'es pas obligé de me raconter » dit Jin, finalement gêné a son tour. Ca n'avait pas été son intention d'être intrusif... « je suis trop curieux des fois, mais j'ai pas a me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas... désolé ! »  
  
Kame se mordait l'intérieur des joues.  
  
« Hmm ca te concerne quand même » dit-il enfin, « vu que c'est toi qu'il a appelé.... Mais finalement heureusement que c'est toi qu'il a choisi et pas quelqu'un d'autre dans mon répertoire. »  
  
Jin ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ca mais attendit patiemment la suite. Si Kame le considérait comme un destinataire d'appel digne de confiance, c'était déjà ca.  
  
« On avait fait une soirée avec le cast de _Vancouver no Asahi_... celui dont je suis le plus proche avait ramené son cousin que je ne connaissais pas... un cousin qui a trop bu et fait des conneries. Enfin, sa connerie principale c'était de t'appeler. » Kame avait vraiment l'air embarrassé. « on l'avait ramené chez moi justement pour qu'il n'attire pas l'attention en public mais... j'aurais du faire plus gaffe. »  
  
« Hm. » fit Jin « Je vois... en tout cas y'a pas de souci de mon coté, j'étais juste un peu surpris... »  
  
« Desolé... vraiment »  
  
Jin rigola. “Arrete avec tes excuses, je t'ai dit que c'est bon. »  
  
Il était un peu curieux de savoir pourquoi Kame et les deux autres avaient été en train de parler de Shirota, mais si Kame devait partir, cela devrait attendre une autre fois.  
  
La serveuse venait de déposer la note sur leur table.  
Kame mit sa carte bleue dessus et insista pour que Jin ne bouge pas.  
  
« Je t'avais promis que je t'inviterais. »  
  
« Rahh. »  
Jin se rendit compte qu'il s'était laissé glisser un peu bas dans son siège et se redressa. En relevant la tete, il vit que les yeux amusés de Kame avaient suivi son mouvement.  
  
« Pas de bonnet aujourd'hui ? » demanda son hôte.  
  
Jin fut tenté de lui faire une remarque sur le retour de sa permanente mais se retint.  
« Nope. Tu sais, j'ai pas la même tete que sur les photos ou promos 24h/24 »  
  
Kame sembla a nouveau un peu mal a l'aise, comme s'il avait peur d'etre allé trop loin avec sa remarque.  
Ou peut-etre était-il en train de se souvenir d'une époque ou Jin ne quittait vraiment pas ses bonnets, que ce soit devant les cameras ou en privé. Mais l'epoque ou ils se cotoyaient encore datait d'il y a tellement longtemps, c'était trop facile d'imaginer que rien n'avait changé. Ok, il aimait toujours les bonnets, mais...  
Aujourd'hui il aimait bien les chapeaux aussi par exemple...  
  
Jin se souvint d'un coup que Kame lui avait déjà fait une remarque sur sa tenue quand ils s'etaient vus au concert, alors il se dit fuck. Pourquoi serait-il le seul à prendre des pincettes ?  
  
« Toi, je vois que tu ne démords pas de ta permanente... t'avais pas changé de look justement récemment ? Pourquoi t'es revenu en arrière ? »  
  
Kame leva les sourcils.  
  
« Tu trouves que c'est moche c'est ca ? »  
  
« Ah non j'ai rien dit ! » se défendit-il tout de suite (trop vite peut-etre) et Kame explosa de rire.  
  
« Ca se voit à ta tête que t'aimes pas, Akanishi, pas la peine de mentir »  
  
« Mais j'ai pas dit ca !!! »  
  
Kame reprit ses esprits pour payer au retour de sa serveuse. Une fois celle-ci repartie, Jin reprit la parole.  
  
« Bon... C'était vraiment sympa de te revoir en tout cas. J'espère qu'on n'attendra pas 3 siècles avant de remettre ca. »  
  
Ce n'était pas par politesse qu'il le disait. Revoir Kame comme ca, c'était vraiment agréable. Bien sur, c'était bizarre, et bien sur, ils n'avaient pas la même complicité qu'au cours de leur enfance.  
Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu éclater de rire comme ca, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger pincement au cœur en reconnaissant sur son visage une expression qu'il avait déjà vu des centaines de fois.  
  
Loin d'être un sentiment de regret, c'était une sensation de paix ; la sensation d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose de familier. Il avait ressenti la même chose après le concert de Bruno Mars, puis il n'y avait plus pensé. Et si le fait de voir Kame devait lui faire cet effet à chaque fois qu'il le verrait, c'était dommage de s'en priver.  
  
Peut-être pourraient-ils vraiment redevenir amis un jour, s'ils s'en donnaient le temps.  
  
Le sourire que Kame lui renvoya lui fit espérer qu'il n'était pas le seul à en avoir envie.  
  
***


	3. Chapter 3

***  
  
Une fois de plus, Jin était le seul debout dans l'appartement. Theia avait été mise au lit quelques heures plus tôt, et il avait eu le loisir de regarder un demi-match de foot avant de se motiver a faire la vaisselle. La cuisine était a présent nickel, les jouets rangés... il restait certes une bouteille de bière sur la table basse, mais globalement, Jin pouvait être fier de lui. Meisa avait du s'absenter pour quelques jours pour un tournage ; pour le moment, Jin estimait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.  
  
Il étouffa un bâillement devant la télé. Faire les courses, cuisiner, aller chercher Theia, caser un peu de boulot dans les trous du planning... ca avait été une journée intense. Comment Meisa faisait-elle pour gérer autant de choses d'habitude ? Ils avaient bien une aide qui venait parfois faire du ménage ou aider quand personne ne pouvait faire a manger mais... la plupart du temps son épouse gérait tout a merveille. Jin avait l'impression d'aider aussi, mais a présent seul devant toutes les taches a faire, il se rendait compte que c'était en fait beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il croyait.  
  
Meisa avait beau être plus jeune que lui, Jin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant sa capacité à tout prendre en main. A coté, il avait l'impression d'être un ado qui fait semblant d'être un adulte. Il sourit en relisant le dernier message que Meisa lui avait envoyé.  
  
 _« Tu vas te débrouiller, j'en suis sure :) »_  
  
Si elle l'entendait douter ainsi, elle lui dirait surement qu'il était trop dur envers lui-même et qu'il était un adulte digne de ce nom (...enfin presque).  
  
Jin reprit la bouteille de biere et zappa. Malgré la fatigue, le sommeil ne venait pas. Yamapi était libre ce soir, mais il s'était fait une règle d'or de ne jamais laisser Theia seule a la maison. A la télé, rien d'intéressant... des rediffusions, des chaines d'actualités...  
  
Il finit par éteindre et ramena son verre à la cuisine. Le cadran de l'horloge indiquait déjà les deux heures du matin, peut-être devrait il aller s'allonger et attendre que le sommeil arrive...  
  
C'est a ce moment-la que son écran de portable s'illumina.  
  
 _« Dis, tu aurais un hotel à me recommander a LA ? Notre assistante me demande si j'ai une préférence...»_  
  
Qu'est-ce que Kame allait foutre a LA ? et puis, n'allait-il jamais arrêter de penser au boulot au milieu de la nuit...  
  
Il lui répondit avec le nom d'une chaine d'hotels que Meisa privilégiait à chaque fois qu'ils partaient en vacances, en précisant qu'il avait quant a lui pour habitude de squatter chez ses potes quand il y allait. En tout cas, ca avait toujours été son reflexe avant qu'il se marie.  
  
***  
  
La fois suivante qu'il vit Kame, ce fut a une soirée chez Nakamaru. Comme toute soiree qui se respecte, celle de Nakamaru avait donné lieu a une contre-soirée dans la cuisine.  
C'est la que Jin tomba sur lui en train de couper des radis avec un autre invité, tandis que Yuichi fumait a la fenêtre en discutant avec Ueda.  
  
« Heyy ! » dit Nakamaru, son visage s'illuminant. « T'as pu venir !! »  
  
Jin le salua avec une tape sur l'épaule.  
« Je pouvais pas rater ca ! »  
  
Les autres convives l'accueillirent d'un signe de tête. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'Ueda et lui se croisaient chez l'ainé : depuis qu'il avait déménagé dans un appart plus grand, Nakamaru y faisait régulièrement des soirees apéro. Les deux premières fois que Tatsuya et Jin s'etaient revus, Nakamaru avait du faire preuve d'inventivité pour animer la plupart des conversations... mais depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et tout était a peu près revenu a la normale. Comme par hasard, Kame n'avait quasiment jamais été dispo pour se joindre a eux... et les rares fois ou cela avait été le cas, Jin n'avait pas été la ; organiser des apéros avec des amis ayant des agendas de ministre n'était pas chose facile.  
  
« J'étais en train d'essayer de convaincre Nakamaru de se couper les cheveux. » Ueda semblait exaspéré. « Sérieux, j'ai longtemps gardé la même coupe par habitude, mais tu peux pas savoir le bien que ca fait de changer de tete parfois. Va chez le coiffeur ! »  
  
« Toi tu parles de changer de tête ? » répondit Maru « ca fait des annees déjà que t'as cette coupe ! »  
  
« Moi j'aime bien ta coupe 'jeune homme de bonne famille' » rigola Jin. « Ca fait un beau contraste avec tes blagues perverses. » finit-il en accompagnant ses mots d'un coup de coude.  
  
Nakamaru gromela quelque chose d'inaudible en ecrasant sa cigarette.  
  
« Tu veux un verre ? » demanda alors Kame, en hochant la tête en direction du frigo.  
  
« Ca va merci~ t'embête pas. » répondit Jin. « tu prépares si bien l'apéro... je m'en voudrais de t'interrompre»  
  
Kame releva un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilés.  
« C'est pas interdit de contribuer. » rétorqua-t-il en lui tendant un couteau.  
  
« ah mais pas de problème ! » Jin se frotta les mains sur le jean, puis se dit que ce serait une meilleure idée de se laver les mains.  
Il avait peut-etre une réputation de flemmard, mais il se débrouillait tres bien en cuisine. En tout cas pour les choses simples. Quand c'était pas Reio qui lui refourguait son boulot.  
  
Voyant que les préparatifs étaient entre de bonnes mains, Ueda et Nakamaru repartirent au salon, remerciant d'avance Jin en lui passant un torchon. Nakamaru promit néanmoins de revenir après avoir aidé Maki qui venait de ramener des victuailles.  
  
Une fois installé en face de Kame, Jin croisa le regard de l'invité qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
« Salut ! » lui dit-il en lui tendant la main. « Je suis Jin »  
  
Son visage lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas a se souvenir pourquoi. C'était probablement une personnalité ou un journaliste qu'il avait déjà vu a la télé ; ce ne serait pas surprenant vu le cercle d'amis de Nakamaru.  
  
« Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis Tsumabuki »  
  
Tsumabuki... le nom ne lui rappelait rien. Il hocha néanmoins la tête en souriant. « T'es un collègue de Nakamaru ? »  
  
L'inconnu sembla hésiter pendant une seconde. Etait-il mal a l'aise en présence d'idoles ? (ou ex-idole dans son cas... mais Jin était habitué a ce que certaines personnes aient du mal à être détendues en présence de célébrités.)  
  
« Non non, je suis venu avec Kazuya. » Kame restait concentré sur sa tache en écoutant d'une oreille, mais esquissa un sourire en regardant son collègue se dépatouiller.. « On a bossé sur un film ensemble. »  
  
« Aaahh, acteur alors ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me disais quelque chose ! » s'il était lui-meme membre du showbiz, il n'était probablement pas intimidé alors. Peut-etre juste réservé ?  
  
« C'était le film de baseball, Vancouver no Asahi !» précisa Kame, regrettant immédiatement ses mots en voyant le regard de Jin s'illuminer. Le connaissant, cette curiosité ne devait pas venir du thème du film mais plutôt d'un appel nocturne mémorable...  
  
Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet, Kame passa une pile de radis à couper à Jin. Ce dernier s'attela a sa tache, déterminé a prouver qu'il était a présent un parfait homme de maison.  
  
***  
  
Plus la soirée avançait, plus Jin se rendait compte que Tsumabuki n'était en fait pas du tout réservé. Sirotant un verre sur le balcon avec Nakamaru, il observait le salon a travers la porte coulissante : l'acteur n'arrêtait pas de faire rire Kame tout le temps. C'était dingue comment Kame réussissait si souvent à devenir très complice avec ses collègues.  
Pendant ce temps, Ueda était en pleine conversation avec une mannequin aux jambes interminables tandis d'autres essayaient d'imiter une des convives qui leur montrait comment danser le rock.  
  
« Tu sais danser ca toi ? » demanda Jin.  
  
Nakamaru haussa les épaules.  
  
« Si tu comptais sur moi pour que je t'apprenne... je ne danse pas avec des hommes mariés Jin, désolé ! »  
  
« Tsk. T'as peur que ta copine soit jalouse c'est ca ? »  
  
Nakamaru roula des yeux.  
  
« Tu veux vraiment voir ce que donnerait une vengeance made in Maki & Meisa ? bien que ta femme ne soit pas la... »  
  
Jin prit un air pensif.  
  
« Si ca veut dire les voir danser ensemble toutes les deux.. »  
  
« Oi !!! »  
  
Jin explosa de rire. Mettre Nakamaru dans tous ses états, c'était juste trop bon.  
  
***  
  
Jin réussit finalement à convaincre Nakamaru de danser le rock avec lui. Mais au bout de la 4e fois ou il lui marcha sur le pied, l'ainé déclara forfait.  
Vu qu'il ne restait presque plus rien a manger au salon, Jin décida d'aller faire un tour a la cuisine... mine de rien, cette tentative de danse méritait bien une récompense.... Toute excuse était bonne.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Kame et Tsumabuki en train de partager une cigarette a la fenêtre.  
  
Enlacés.  
  
 _Ah._  
  
Kame le vit tout de suite mais ne réagit pas, si ce n'est que son regard devint plus perçant en se posant sur lui.  
  
Jin n'avait pas besoin de ca pour déjà se sentir malvenu et bredouilla des excuses. Il n'avait pourtant pas vu grand-chose mais... il ne voulait juste pas les déranger... ou qu'ils se sentent piégés. Peut-être préféreraient-ils croire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer ses conclusions ? Il s'apprêtait à ressortir mais Kame l'interpella avant.  
  
« Tu peux rentrer, y'a pas de souci ! »  
  
 _Okay... um..._  
  
Il n'y avait pas de quoi se sentir mal à l'aise. Jin savait que Kame aimait les hommes, il n'y avait donc rien de surprenant à le voir casé. Un mec beau gosse et gentil comme lui, ca ne reste pas célibataire.  
  
Mais c'était la première fois que Jin voyait Kame avec un de ses mecs. Il avait bien entendu parler d'un ou deux copains au cours de ses dernières années avec KAT-TUN, mais il ne les avait jamais vus de ses propres yeux.  
  
Kame aimait-il donc vraiment les gens plus agés ? Non pas que Tsumabuki soit vraiment vieux mais...  
  
Jin cligna des yeux. C'était pas le moment de penser a tout ca.  
Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.  
  
« Je veux pas vous embêter... je...jvais juste prendre un verre d'eau. »  
  
« Tu nous embêtes pas, t'inquiète. »  
  
La voix de Kame était calme mais Jin le connaissait assez pour comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire.  
 _Je veux que ca se passe bien._  
  
Il se servit en eau. Avoir le dos tourné c'était plus facile pour se remettre de cette petite surprise.  
Bon sang ce qu'il se sentait gêné. Et surtout débile. Evidemment que ces deux la avaient eu l'air ultra complices !  
Il ne voulait pas que Kame croie qu'il fuyait alors il leur fit à nouveau face.  
  
« Cheers ! » dit-il en levant le verre, avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Ils étaient plutôt mignons tous les deux. Jin ne connaissait pas du tout ce mec, mais ils avaient l'air bien et détendus ensemble... une fois qu'il faisait abstraction de son stress de déranger, cela faisait plaisir à voir.  
  
« T'en veux une ? » demanda Tsumabuki en levant son paquet de cigarettes.  
  
Jin hésita.  
  
« ... j'essaie d'arrêter... mais je m'autorise encore une ou deux cigarettes en soirée de temps en temps... »  
  
Kame sembla impressionné.  
« Ca fait longtemps ? J'aurais jamais cru ca de toi ! »  
  
C'est ainsi qu'une petite conversation simple s'installa. Un sujet banal, c'était pile ce qu'il leur fallait. Bien vite, Jin sentit son pouls se calmer et son malaise s'amoindrir. Le fait que Tsumabuki rigole à une de ses blagues nulles n'y était pas pour rien. Oui, ce mec devait forcément être un type bien.  
  
Si Kame n'avait pas ri, son sourire montrait néanmoins qu'il appréciait l'effort de Jin.  
  
C'était bizarre, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de problème a trainer avec Dom et son mec. Tout avait toujours semblé naturel. Et pourtant avec Kame, le sujet avait longtemps provoqué léger un sentiment d'inconfort. Jin ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi, car il n'y avait absolument rien qui le dérangeait dans le fait que Kame soit ainsi.  
  
Peut-etre parce que les premières fois qu'il avait soupçonné Kame de s'intéresser aux hommes il était encore tres jeune et avait du mal à comprendre... Pendant toute son adolescence il s'était abreuvé de séries américaines macho aux blagues ou insultes douteuses... insinuations qu'il avait retrouvées lors de son premier séjour a LA. Et même s'il n'était pas d'accord, il admirait tellement toute cette culture qu'il avait préféré ne pas s'attarder sur certains aspects qui le dérangeaient.  
  
Les opinions de Jin n'étaient bien sur pas celles de ces séries ni celles de jeunes un peu bêtes qu'il avait pu côtoyer. Et ses voyages suivants avaient été l'occasion de rencontres plus matures, de nouvelles amitiés plus profondes que celles des soirées étudiantes. Aujourd'hui, personne dans son entourage n'utilisait « gay » comme une insulte, et si au cours de son premier séjour il avait eu l'impression que de nombreux mecs le jugeaient s'il n'était pas assez « masculin », les adultes qu'il fréquentait aujourd'hui le laissaient simplement être lui-même. Une barbe et des muscles en plus ou en moins, ce n'était pas ce qui définissait une personne.  
  
Les étudiants au Japon avaient évidemment leurs propres défauts, et en l'espace de dix ans, ceux des US avaient du changer aussi... Quand a l'occasion Jin regardait une nouvelle série, il voyait bien que la donne avait changé, et pour le mieux.  
  
Jin était ravi de ses expériences aux US, elles avaient contribué a faire de lui qui il était aujourd'hui, et a forger des amitiés précieuses. Mais il était aussi content de s'être détaché d'une pression morale et sociale qui n'avaient rien à faire dans sa propre vie. Ces prétendus standards de ce qui est bien ou pas, de ce qu'il faut faire ou pas pour être un vrai « mec »...  
Evidemment que dans ces conditions, le choc culturel entre la Johnny's et les facs américaines avait été dur.  
Heureuse ment, il avait aussi rencontré des gens qui savaient réfléchir par eux-mêmes et qui lui avaient aussi montré ce que le pays avait de mieux à offrir.  
  
Bref, il y avait des tas de raisons les unes les plus invalables que les autres pour lesquelles il avait été moins proche avec Kame a partir d'un certain âge. Il étaient pourtant restés en de tres bons termes... mais peut-etre que c'était simplement le fait de grandir, d'avoir des centres d'intérêts différents...  
  
Et puis...  
Le fait qu'il soupçonne par moments Kame d'avoir un crush sur lui n'avait pas aidé. Il ne lui en avait bien sur jamais voulu et c'était toujours resté une simple hypothèse... mais étant lui-même un peu paumé à l'époque, cela avait été plus facile de ne rien dire.  
  
Bref, Jin était content d'avoir laissé l'adolescence et ses angoisses derrière lui...  
  
Et voir qu'il n'était aujourd'hui plus du tout affecté par le moindre sentiment de malaise ou culpabilité vis-a-vis de Kame était bien agréable.  
  
***


	4. Chapter 4

***

  
Le cadran de son réveil indiquait les 5 heures lorsque Kame ouvrit les yeux. S'il voulait arriver a temps a l'aéroport, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de se préparer... l'anticipation du match auquel il allait assister lui donna la force de se lever pour aller sous la douche.  
  
Il ne voyait pas les semaines passer, entre Going!, le tournage des derniers épisodes de son drama et la préparation des concerts de mai. Cela faisait au moins 2 semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Tsumabuki. Son rythme de travail ne l'avait pas toujours empêché de garder contact avec ses copains. Par le passé, il avait réussi à garder le lien avec un de ses ex en l'invitant a emménager chez lui ; ils avaient ainsi pu se voir tous les soirs. Mais Kame était prudent et attendait toujours un long moment avant de proposer une cohabitation. Tsumabuki avait toute sa confiance, mais cela ne faisait finalement pas si longtemps que ca qu'ils étaient ensemble.  
  
Le voyage ensemble a Vancouver avait été l'occasion de quelques révélations... depuis le début de la promotion de leur film, les allusions pleuvaient... et Kame avait été persuadé que ce n'était que de la promo. Jusqu'à ce qu'il partage un verre de Cognac avec Tsumabuki au bar de l'hotel ou ils etaient logés, entre minuit et 2 heures.   
  
La conversation avait démarré autour de souvenirs du tournage, poursuivant avec des blagues sur ce qu'ils pourraient dire sur l'histoire de leurs deux personnages... Jusqu'à ce que Tsumabuki avoue sa déception que l'interaction entre les deux personnages ne se soit pas soldée par une scène explicite...  
  
 _« ...T'aurais aimé ca ? »_ avait demandé Kame, un sourcil relevé.  
  
 _« Seulement si c'est réciproque... »_ avait-il répondu après un silence, en fixant le contenu de son verre.  
  
Kame sourit en se remémorant la scène.   
  
Shampooing, après-shampooing... tous ses gestes étaient machinaux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il change la température de l'eau pour finir.  
  
Il s'enveloppa ensuite vite d'une serviette chaude.  
  
5 :20.  
Voila qui allait encore être une longue journée.   
  
***  
  
Un voyage de 4 jours en Europe aurait du être fatigant. Mais pour Kazuya ce fut comme des vacances. N'ayant que quelques scènes de drama à tourner le premier jour, le reste du temps était libre... chose très rare au cours des mois qui venaient de s'écouler.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il allait à Londres. Logé dans un hôtel-palace situé en plein cœur de la ville, il pouvait facilement aller se balader dans les parcs les plus connus, tout en ayant le loisir de faire un peu de shopping.   
  
L'histoire du drama ne se déroulait pas exactement comme il l'avait anticipé, mais c'était toujours comme ca quand l'auteur écrivait ou réécrivait le scénario au fur et a mesure. Le thème du départ à l'étranger pour suivre des rêves de carrière... c'était évidemment familier. C'était assez bizarre de se retrouver de l'autre coté de la barrière... de se retrouver à jouer le rôle de la personne qui part... Mais Kame essayait de ne pas passer trop de temps à faire des parallèles. C'était de l'histoire ancienne qui ne lui posait plus problème depuis longtemps. Peut-être que le fait de se plonger dans son personnage actuel le faisait prendre encore plus de recul vis-à-vis de ces vieux souvenirs. Mais il avait déjà largement de quoi s'occuper les pensées avec ses activités en cours.  
  
London Tower, Picadilly, Camden... le changement de la garde de Buckingham... il avait réussi à boucler le tout au bout de sa première journée sans travail. Il avait passé la journée à courir, de peur de ne pas réussir a tout voir ; au moins il aurait un peu plus de temps pour flâner tranquillement les deux jours suivants.  
  
Il était 22 heures lorsqu'il rentra a l'hôtel, exténué. Après s'être fait livrer a manger dans sa chambre, il hésita a contacter l'équipe du tournage pour boire un verre avec eux... le sommeil ne venait pas, décalage horaire oblige. Pour autant, il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour papoter de tout et de rien ... ils étaient de plus surement eux-mêmes fatigués.  
  
Il décida finalement d'aller faire un tour au bar de l'hôtel. Ce serait l'occasion de voir un peu des anglais au lieu de rester terré dans sa chambre...   
  
Apres avoir commandé un cocktail au bar, il se tourna pour observer la vue à travers la baie vitrée. Les anciens bâtiments aux alentours étaient illuminés dans la nuit ; c'était agréable d'avoir la sensation d'être dans un tout autre univers, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours. Il nota néanmoins que ce serait plus sympa d'essayer de venir avec un ami la prochaine fois...  
  
Il avait descendu son guide de Londres pour le feuilleter... ca aurait été trop bizarre pour les autres s'il avait passé tout son temps a observer les gens autour de lui. Il était en train d'essayer de décortiquer le sens d'un paragraphe à l'aide du traducteur de son téléphone lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière.  
  
« I'll have a pint of beer please... blond.”  
  
Kame releva instantanément la tête et crut tomber de sa chaise.  
  
« ...Akanishi ?? »  
  
En costard qui plus est.   
Et pas un costard lamda... du Armani.  
  
Jin sursauta a son tour. « Kamenashi ? Ca alors ! »  
  
Le serveur surveillait discrètement la scène, au cas ou une intervention serait nécessaire. Avec toutes les célébrités qui allaient et venaient dans cet hotel, il fallait toujours être vigilant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » reprit Jin, « en vacances ? »  
  
« Oh non, c'est pour mon drama. Mais toi ?? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on te voit dans une tenue si ... habillée ! »   
  
« Ha ha... » Jin inspecta ses manchettes. « ouais, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu pourras te moquer de mes sweats.. »  
  
Kame leva immédiatement les mains en signe de paix.  
  
« Hey j'ai rien contre tes sweats... détourne pas le sujet. Installe-toi d'ailleurs ! » dit-il en tournant le siège a ses cotés vers le nouvel arrivant.  
  
Celui-ci s'y assit en acceptant la pinte que le serveur lui offrait.  
  
« Je viens passer une audition en fait... » expliqua-t-il. Soudain, son look tiré a quatre épingles prenait du sens. Même ses cheveux semblaient être passés entre les mains d'un coiffeur. « Récemment j'étais en vacances a LA et j'ai eu vent de ce casting a Londres... le film m'intéresse vraiment... j'ai eu envie de tenter ma chance. »  
  
« Je vois. » répondit Kame. « Je croise les doigts pour toi... C'est le rôle d'un homme d'affaires ? d'un mannequin ? » Ses yeux re-glisserent sur la tenue de Jin. « Enfin ...Tu peux parler du film ou c'est confidentiel ? »  
  
Jin sembla légèrement embarrassé. « Hm.. Je suis pas sensé en parler... mais si tu veux je.. »  
  
« T'inquiete, » l'interrompit Kame. « tu m'en parleras quand tu pourras. »  
Et il enchaina avec un autre sujet de conversation.  
  
C'est fou combien ce type de tenue l'amincissait... peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il porte habituellement des vêtements amples.  
  
« Ca fait longtemps que t'es arrivé ? » demanda Jin.  
  
Kame se lança alors dans le récit des endroits qu'il avait visité. Récit qui fut ponctué de remarques et de recommandations de la part de son interlocuteur. Apres tout, celui-ci était déjà passé par Londres a l'époque ou il tournait 47ronin. Arrivé depuis 2 jours, il n'avait de son coté pas particulièrement de problème de décalage horaire.  
  
« En même temps, je suis en décalé même quand je suis au Japon... que je m'endorme a 1 ou 3h du matin, c'est 'normal' pour moi. J'aime bien travailler la nuit alors... »  
  
Kame était un peu surpris. « J'aurais pensé que tu préférais faire des repas avec tes amis ou sortir en soirée... »  
  
Jin rigola. « attends, même quand je n'etais pas marié je ne sortais pas tous les soirs. »  
  
Kame releva un sourcil.  
  
« ...et ok, quand je restais chez moi c'était pas forcément pour bosser mais... J'ai quand même quelques nouvelles petites habitudes qui ont eu le temps de s'installer... »   
  
Ils burent un instant en silence en profitant de la vue.  
« C'est quand même dingue qu'on soit dans le même hotel... » reprit Jin.  
  
A ces mots, Kame rigola et son vis-a-vis sembla confus.  
  
« J'ai juste réservé en pensant a la recommandation que tu m'avais faite l'autre fois... bon, c'était initialement pour LA, mais vu que c'est une chaine il y en a partout... voila comment j'ai atterri ici.»  
  
« Ahh tu m'as pas dit ce que tu étais allé faire a LA d'ailleurs ! »  
  
Kame attrapa des cacahuetes, son visage se renfermant imperceptiblement.  
  
« En fait... c'est tombé a l'eau. J'y suis pas allé finalement. Il avait été prévu que je suive un cours de dance contemporaine la-bas pour mon drama mais... les changements de script ont fait que finalement le cours n'a plus été jugé nécessaire... ». Il haussait les epaules mais sa deception était evidente.  
  
« ah merde... » Jin n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire dévier la conversation vers des sujets moroses... vu que Kame n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rentrer dans les details du pourquoi du comment, il rebifurqua sans tarder sur un autre sujet.  
  
« Dis.. T'as prévu quelque chose de particulier ce soir ? »  
  
Kame but une gorgée, l'air pensif.  
« Je sais pas trop... j'ai pas trop sommeil alors je pensais aller faire un tour a la piscine de l'hotel. Pourquoi ? »  
  
Jin sembla hésiter un instant.  
« .... Y'a une boite apparemment tres connue a Londres... que j'avais tres envie de voir. Tout seul j'etais prêt a laisser tomber mais... ca te dit ? »  
  
C'était toujours comme ca avec Jin. Il proposait une activité sur un ton détaché, mais dans son regard son enthousiasme était explicite.  
  
« Hmm... »   
Kame regarda son verre. Il en était toujours a son premier cocktail et était donc encore en état d'en boire d'autres sans souci.  
  
Jin se redressa sur sa chaise.  
« Alleez... ca sera marrant ! Ca doit faire bien...10 ans qu'on n'est pas allé en boite que tous les deux. »  
Adieu le ton détaché : les yeux de Jin suppliaient a présent explicitement Kame de dire oui.  
  
Kame rigola. « Justement. Tu crois pas que tout le monde aura 10 ans de moins que nous .. ? C'est pas trop mon truc les boites pleines d'ados... »  
  
Ce n'était pas en une soirée a Londres qu'ils reconstruiraient l'ambiance de ces quelques sorties qu'ils avaient fait a deux a l'époque de Gokusen. Ce serait forcément différent... d'une part, Kazuya ne ressentirait plus rien en voyant Jin choper... d'autre part, il osait espérer qu'en tant qu'homme marié Jin ne se comportait plus de cette façon.  
  
Faire des sorties en boite au Japon, c'était assez compliqué quand on faisait partie des Johnny's les plus populaires... alors qu'ici, ils étaient libres.  
Pour Jin ce devait etre encore plus compliqué a Tokyo avec tous les Tabloids a l'affut de la moindre chose a répéter et déformer. Le jeune homme ne s'empêchait pas pour autant de vivre mais...  
  
Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de l'absence de tout ce système pour s'amuser.  
  
« Ok. » finit par lâcher Kame et Jin ne cacha pas sa joie. « Je vais me changer. On se retrouve ici dans 30min ? »  
  
« Cool~ » répondit-il avant de descendre ce qui restait de sa bière cul-sec.  
  
Kame secoua sa tête en se disant qu'il n'avait pas changé... avant de faire de même avec son propre verre.  
  
***  
  
Ce qui était sympa a l'étranger, surtout après avoir picolé, c'était que Jin ne se prenait pas du tout au sérieux. En une heure, Kame avait appris que Jin connaissait par cœur des chansons parfois un peu douteuses. Et qu'il savait toujours bouger ses hanches. Peut-être dansait-il toujours comme ca lors de ses soirées privées, mais Kame n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Peut-être surtout qu'il perdait difficilement ses vieux reflexes.   
  
Un ex un peu bizarre de Kame lui avait une fois parlé d'une fancam montrant un Jin legerement éméché, ou celui-ci entamait une petite ondulation de hanches auprès d'un de ses danseurs... Kame n'avait jamais cherché a investiguer. Il avait déjà trouvé ca creepy que son copain soit allé chercher ca. Ce n'était pas pour rien que cela n'avait pas duré entre eux...  
  
Toujours est-il que Jin avait une façon assez comique de danser apres avoir bu. Parfois il s'avançait vers Kame en faisant des petits gestes de danse de la main et Kame avait du mal a ne pas rigoler. Au fond, une partie de Jin n'avait pas changé depuis son adolescence. Mais ils étaient la pour s'amuser alors il avait bien raison de se laisser aller. Quelques verres plus tard, la danse de Kazuya ne serait pas forcément plus distinguée.  
  
Ils avaient fini par faire ami-ami avec deux couples de touristes qui découvraient aussi les lieux ; comme par hasard, des américains. Jin passa des siècles a leur dire qu'il rêvait de découvrir d'autres villes du pays, vu que pour le moment il ne connaissait vraiment que LA. Tandis que Kame essayait de comprendre ce que la jeune femme lui criait dans l'oreille, il vit Jin l'observer, l'air hilare.   
  
« En fait t'es pas du tout devenu bilingue ! » lui lança le plus âgé.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Kame lui fit un doigt d'honneur.  
  
  
Pour leur éviter les allers/retours au bar, Kame finit par commander un seau pour leur petit goupe : bouteille géante de Vodka, jus de pomme et Redbull, le tout dans de la glace.  
  
3 vodka-redbulls plus loin, Kazuya accompagnait tant bien que mal Jin dans ses délires.   
  
“TODAY IS GONNA BE THE DAY....blbl...na na na THROW IT BACK TO YOU!”  
  
Plus l'heure avançait, plus le DJ mélangeait des remix de vieilles chansons et chansons du moment. Même si Kame ne connaissait pas toutes les paroles, c'était sympa même en faisant du yaourt.   
  
« There are many things that I~ would like~ to say to you~ but I dunno hooow~~~ » Jin quant a lui continuait a epater Kame en connaissant tout par Coeur.  
  
Toujours a fond dedans, Jin avait passé un bras au-dessus des épaules de Kame, manquant de le faire tomber a chacun de ses mouvements.   
  
Lorsque la chanson se transforma en une autre, le plus jeune s'apprêtait a resservir une tournee de verres mais Jin le retint.  
  
« Quoi, t'as pas soif ? »  
  
Jin sourit comme s'il n'avait pas compris la question, puis se pencha vers lui pour pouvoir crier moins fort dqns son oreille.   
  
« Je suis vraiment content qu'on puisse être comme ca tous les deux. »  
  
Kazuya avait la tete qui tournait légerement, mais la main de Jin sur son biceps le maintenait près de lui.  
Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre... bien sur qu'il était lui aussi heureux de cette réconciliation. Mais il n'était pas vraiment en état de réfléchir et...  
  
L'étreinte de Jin qui suivit fut une surprise.  
Le plus agé était une personne assez tactile avec ses amis, mais ca avait toujours été un peu différent avec Kame.  
  
Lui rendre le geste fut finalement plus simple que de formuler une réponse.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque Kame ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il remercia le ciel pour son planning vierge de tout rendez-vous. Il était 14h. Alcool et décalage horaire n'avaient pas fait bon ménage et il avait envie de mourir.  
Il gémit en s'étirant.   
Ce bakanishi avec ses idées...  
  
Cela avait quand même été une bonne soirée. Une soirée qu'il aurait été impossible de faire a Tokyo... alors même si Kame avait une gueule de bois pas possible... il ne regrettait pas. (...peut-être juste les deux derniers verres).  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard il finit par se lever pour aller chercher de l'eau. Joie intense, il trouva même du coca dans le frigo.  
  
Ca allait surement être compliqué de faire du tourisme aujourd'hui, se dit-il en se rallongeant dans son lit.  
Etait-il devenu trop vieux pour ce genre de sortie ?  
  
  
  
Vers 16h, le téléphone de sa chambre sonna.  
  
Sortant tout juste de la douche, Kame enfila une robe de chambre avant de répondre.  
  
« Allo ? »  
  
« Kame ? ...C'est Jin. Tu fais quoi ? »  
  
Au cours de leurs conversations la veille, les « Kamenashi » et « Akanishi » avaient fini par céder leur place a « Kame » et « Jin »...   
et Kame n'était pas mécontent de voir que le changement était resté.  
  
« Je sais pas encore... tout ce que je sais c'est que ce soir, pas de sortie pour moi ! »  
  
« ...t'as pas aimé hier ? » demanda la voix soudain alarmée de Jin.  
  
Kame rit.  
« Si si... c'était cool mais... pas pour tous les jours. »   
  
A vrai dire, Kame était a peu près certain que lui et Jin n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de refaire ca. A moins de se recroiser comme ca a l'étranger...  
  
« et puis... » reprit Kazuya. « J'aimerais bien être en forme pour profiter de mon dernier jour a Londres demain donc... ce soir je serai raisonnable. »  
  
« Hm.... Moi je repars demain matin. Si on dine ensemble, c'est assez raisonnable pour toi ? »  
  
Kame roula des yeux.  
  
« Avec toi, on peut toujours s'attendre a des surprises. Mais c'est ok pour le diner.»  
  
Apres avoir raccroché, Kame retourna a la salle de bains pour finir de se préparer.  
Tandis qu'il se coiffait, le câlin de la veille lui revint en mémoire.  
  
 _« Je suis vraiment content qu'on puisse être comme ca tous les deux. »_  
  
Kame n'était pas vraiment certain de connaitre le sens de ces paroles... Jin serait-il encore aussi ouvert ce soir ? Ou bien a présent sobre, éviterait-il tout sujet compliqué pour n'echanger que des banalités... ?  
  
Dans tous les cas... ils passeraient certainement un bon moment.


	5. Chapter 5

***  
  
Kame était finalement plus résistant que ce qu'il avait pensé. Toute trace d'alcool de la veille avait disparu et il était même prêt à reprendre un verre.  
  
Jin venait de son coté de sortir de la douche et avait enfilé un sweat a capuche pour éviter d'attraper froid.  
Le look bonnet + capuche avait fini par être si familier qu'il en était devenu attachant... et cette fois-ci Kame ne pouvait se permettre la moindre remarque, portant lui-meme un des sweats qu'il avait fait customiser pour l'équipe de Second Love.  
  
C'est ainsi assortis qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un pub pour manger un fish & chips bien gras, accompagné de bière.  
  
« J'ai cru comprendre que tu faisais vachement attention à ta ligne pour ton drama... » remarqua Jin tandis que Kame se léchait les doigts.  
  
Celui-ci releva un sourcil.  
« Tu sous-entends quoi la ? »  
Son pull masquait peut-être sa silhouette, mais il était actuellement en parfaite forme.  
  
« Rien, rien ! » s'empressa de répondre Jin. « ...si tu veux mon avis, même sans te prendre la tête a ce sujet tu peux être sur que les fans seront toujours contents. »  
  
Kame haussa les épaules et finit ses frites.  
« De toute façon je n'ai plus de scène à filmer torse-nu donc... »  
  
Jin rigola et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et recommanda des bières pour leur table.  
  
De la vieille pop-rock résonnait dans le pub tandis que de plus en plus de personnes arrivaient.  
The White Stripes, the Cure, le fait de trainer avec Jin... ca rappelait a Kame son adolescence. Même si a l'époque ils n'avaient pas l'âge d'aller dans des bars, il leur arrivait bien de se débrouiller pour planquer un peu de bière.  
  
Une fois leur 3e pinte vide reposée sur la table, Kame referma les yeux en sentant son corps se détendre de plus en plus.  
  
« Jin t'as une mauvaise influence sur moi. » plaisanta-t-il en faisant signe au serveur.  
  
« Dis pas ca ! » se défendit Jin, « Sortir deux jours de suite ca n'a rien d'anormal pour des jeunes comme nous, en week-end a l'étranger en plus.. »  
  
« Mouais. 'des jeunes commes nous', tu nous compares a des étudiants la ou.. ? » Non pas que Kame ait une expérience d'échange l'étranger pour comparer mais... c'était l'image qu'il avait de cette vie-la.  
  
« Pssht. Y'a pas d'âge pour s'amuser. Et fais pas comme si t'allais pas aussi parfois faire la fête a l'étranger. »  
  
C'était vrai... mais alors que Jin privilégiait les US, Kame voyageait quant a lui plutôt en Asie ou en Europe. Lorsqu'il raconta cela à Jin, celui-ci sembla déçu de ne pas avoir été tenu au courant de son escapade a Singapour.  
  
« C'était pas des vacances en famille que t'avais fait quand tu y étais allé ? » demanda Kame. « Sauf erreur de ma part c'est pas le genre de vacances ou on sort beaucoup dans des bars... »  
  
« J'y étais juste avec Meisa et Shirota, on aurait pu aller boire un verre ensemble ! Theia était restée avec ses grands-parents.... » Kame avait l'impression que plus il se rapprochait de Jin, plus celui-ci faisait son chouineur... mais s'il ne faisait ca que pour se plaindre de ne pas voir Kame plus souvent, c'était loin d'être désagréable. Le terme « Chouineur » devenait affectueux lorsqu'il désignait Akanishi.  
  
« Jin... » soupira t-il enfin, « je pouvais pas m'incruster comme ca. »  
  
« et pourquoi pas ? »  
  
Kame vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne qui semblait les écouter aux alentours.  
  
« j'étais avec un mec ok ? » marmonna-t-il avec un œil toujours sur la table voisine. Le groupe installé la-bas était en pleine discussion, pas de risque de ce coté la.  
  
Jin cligna des yeux.  
« ha.. » Puis après un silence, « Tu sais, ca n'aurait gêné ni Meisa ni Shirota... ni moi d'ailleurs. Tu étais avec l'acteur de l'autre soir ? »  
  
« ... Non. On n'était pas encore vraiment ensemble. »  
  
Au grand désarroi de Kame, Jin eut un sourire pervers.  
« T'as beaucoup de succès dis-moi... »  
  
« Pas autant que ca en a l'air, je te le garantis ! » répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Mouais mouais... ».  
  
***  
  
Lorsqu' ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, ce fut a nouveau un peu trop alcoolisés.  
  
« J'ai faim putain.. » se plaignit Jin.  
  
« Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du re-commander des frites... au pire, dans les chambres l'hôtel met toujours des trucs à manger a disposition... »  
  
Malheureusement pour Jin, il avait déjà mangé tous les chips et noix de cajou la veille devant la télé... Kame roula des yeux et l'invita a grignoter ce qu'il restait dans sa propre chambre.  
  
Tandis qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur pour monter a leur étage, le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de repenser a l'incongruité de la situation... il y a un an, qui aurait cru qu'il serait a Londres en train de prendre des cuites avec son ex-meilleur ami...  
Il y a un an, il avait été sur le point de recroiser Jin pour la première fois depuis une éternité. C'était fou ce que le temps passait vite, il avait l'impression que le concert de Bruno Mars s'était déroulé il y a tout juste un mois.  
  
Il releva les yeux. Jin était appuyé contre la paroi, les yeux fermés, un sourire sur son visage détendu.  
Même bourré il était mignon... le monde était bien injuste.  
  
Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta, les paupières du plus âgé se relevèrent et son regard croisa celui de Kame.  
Le sourire chaleureux qu'il lui fit lui rappela ses mots de la veille. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas été prononcés sur un coup de tete ; Jin semblait réellement heureux de leur rapprochement. Evidemment, Kame l'était aussi ; il ne pouvait nier que ca lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir un Jin si ouvert avec lui, comme si toutes ces années d'éloignement n'avaient plus d'importance.  
  
« allez viens~ » dit Kame pour remplir le silence et ils s'engagèrent ensemble dans le couloir.  
  
Il dut s'y reprendre a 3 fois pour ouvrir la porte avec sa carte magnétique.  
 _« Are you drunk Kame-chan~ ? »_ demanda Jin en rigolant. Un Jin aux cheveux courts ébouriffés n'arrêtant pas de lui faire des poke ne lui facilitait pas la tache.  
  
“ Ta gueule... c'est pas le moment de me parler anglais !”  
  
La porte céda enfin et ils pénétrèrent dans la suite.  
  
Kame avait a peine eu le temps d'allumer la lumière que Jin l'avait déjà devancé. Quand Kazuya arriva dans la chambre, Jin était étalé en travers du lit, le visage enfoui dans la couette.  
  
« 7 oreillers putain ! » fit sa voix en sourdine. Il tourna la tête pour finir sa phrase correctement. « Et un lit dans lequel tu peux t'allonger dans tous les sens ! Qu'on ne me dise plus jamais que la Johnny's n'a plus autant d'argent qu'autrefois ! »  
  
Kame se contenta d'un « tsk » en souriant. C'était vrai que la chambre qu'on lui avait réservé devait couter au moins 1000 Livres par nuit... d'où le lit de malade.  
  
Il alla chercher des chips et des pâtisseries (qu'il n'avait pour sa part pas entamés) ; il hésita devant le frigo... mais se dit finalement qu'il vaudrait mieux se remplir l'estomac avant de reprendre un verre.  
Tandis qu'il mettait le tout dans une assiette, Jin se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Ses chaussures gisaient au pied du lit et son bonnet sur la table de nuit. En voila un qui n'avait pas attendu pour se mettre a l'aise.  
  
Kame alluma la télé pour mettre une chaine musicale en fond sonore avant de s'assoir à son tour.  
  
« Hnng »  
C'etait de Kame que venait ce bruit. Ca faisait juste trop de bien de manger après avoir bu...  
  
Pour une raison mystérieuse, cela fit éclater de rire Jin.  
« Tu fais encore tes tetes porn en mangeant toi. »  
  
 _« Quoi ?! »_  
  
« me dit pas que personne ne te l'a jamais dit. »  
  
Jin prit un éclair au chocolat et pendant un instant Kame eut peur pour les draps clairs.  
Mais Jin enfonça ensuite la pâtisserie dans sa bouche en gémissant caricaturalement et le cerveau de Kame court-circuita.  
  
Il n'avait pas (plus) de vues sur Jin. Aucune.  
Mais il était un homme et ce que Jin venait de faire... c'était juste... c'était juste...  
Même s'il avait tout gobé en une fois, en mâchant sans élégance aucune par la suite...  
  
« c'est putain de indécent » finit par gromeler Kame en lui balançant un coussin dessus.  
  
« Haha c'est toi l'indécent. » répondit Jin, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.  
Il lui tendit ensuite le dernier éclair qui restait.  
  
Etait-ce un challenge ?  
Kamenashi ne refusait jamais un challenge.  
Surtout si celui-ci était lancé par Jin.  
D'autant plus que l'alcool lui suggérait des tas de bonnes (mauvaises) idées.  
  
Le lendemain il se dirait surement qu'il avait pété un câble, mais... si Jin le cherchait, il le trouverait.  
  
Kame abaissa ses paupières et passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'approcher l'éclair de son visage. Se remémorant la bouche indécente de Jin, il lécha lentement l'éclair sur toute sa longueur, sa position verticale ne laissant aucun doute a la comparaison qu'il faisait. Une fois arrivé a l'extrémité, il se mit a en léchouiller le bout, en lâchant un bruit suggestif. « unn.. »  
  
Jin avait l'air captivé et Kame n'était pas un pervers pour rien.  
Il entoura l'éclair de ses lèvres en creusant ses joues.  
  
« Hm.. »  
  
Sous la pression, le chocolat fut expulsé a moitié dans sa bouche et a moitié sur sa main de l'autre coté.  
  
« oops » fit-il en rigolant bêtement.  
  
Les pomettes roses, il était presque gêné. Presque, car dans son état actuel le tout était juste amusant.  
  
« ugh... » grimaca Jin. « t'es degueulasse »  
En effet, Kame s'était mis du chocolat un peu partout.  
  
« ...dit la personne qui vient de mimer la même chose que moi. » compléta-t-il.  
  
Jin gromela quelque chose d'inaudible avant d'aller chercher quelque chose a la partie cuisine.  
  
Il revint avec deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky.  
  
***  
  
Une heure plus tard ils somnolaient a moitié sur le lit en parlant un peu de tout et de rien. Jin raconta à Kame les dernières mésaventures de Ryo avec une gaijin. Il lui raconta aussi le mariage de son pote américain (Kame avait déjà oublié son nom... 'fallait pas lui demander de se souvenir de tous les détails dans cet état-la).  
  
De son coté Kazuya n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter comme potins... il se contenta d'horrifier Jin avec les dernières histoires de Tegoshi. Pas besoin d'aller chercher des scandales, il suffisait de décrire ce qu'il faisait a la télé... Kame n'avait pas le temps de regarder ces émissions mais certaines choses faisaient vite le tour de la Johnny's.  
  
« Pitié arrête sinon je vais etre obligé de reprendre un verre pour oublier. Je crois que je suis traumatisé même sans avoir vu quoi que ce soit. »  
  
Kame rigola en tournant la tête vers lui.  
  
« ...vaut mieux pas encore boire si tu espères ne pas rater ton avion demain. »  
  
Pour éponger (ou peut-être par gourmandise), Jin ramena encore a manger sur le lit. Ils avaient quasiment vidé le frigo et Kame savait qu'il aurait une sacré note a payer a l'hôtel le lendemain matin mais... a ce moment-la cela n'avait pas d'importance.  
  
« Bon... raconte moi comment t'as raconté ce Tsumabuki-san. »  
  
Kame fut surpris de la question. Depuis quand sa vie sentimentale intéressait-elle Jin ? Il lui raconta néanmoins l'histoire de leur amitié sur les lieux du tournage, jusqu'à l'histoire de l'avant-première a Vancouver ou tout avait basculé. Jin l'écoutait avec attention, rigolant quand Kame racontait un épisode drole, l'air sincerement intéressé.  
  
Une fois le récit terminé, Kame n'entendit pendant un instant que le bruit de Jin en train de mâcher et le bruit du paquet dans lequel quand il se resservait.  
  
« Tu sais... » dit enfin son interlocuteur, « C'est vraiment cool de pouvoir parler de ca librement avec toi... je suis content qu'on puisse discuter de ca... »  
Malgré leur consommation d'alcool, Jin avait l'air tres sérieux.  
  
Une fois de plus, Kame était surpris.  
  
« Y'a pas de quoi », répondit-il, « fallait le dire plus tot si ca t'intéressait d'en parler... »  
  
Jin rigola, mais cette fois-ci ce fut un rire jaune.  
  
« _Salut Kame, ca fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas parlé et je ne sais pas si tu me détestes encore, mais raconte moi tes date_. Ouais non...»  
  
Le plus âgé redevint silencieux. Cette fois-ci il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, pas même celui de la nourriture.  
  
Kame avait la tête qui tournait mais il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose.  
« ...Jin, je ne te déteste absolument pas. »  
  
Son voisin ne le regardait toujours pas.  
  
« Hey... » reprit le plus jeune en se redressant sur un coude pour mieux le fixer du regard. «OK... j'ai quelques fois été très en colère contre toi... ..OK, peut-être que je t'ai détesté pendant... » il hésita. « ..un an ou deux. »  
  
Les joues de Jin se creusèrent.  
  
« Mais de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « La preuve. Regarde-nous maintenant.»  
  
Jin ne parlait toujours pas.  
  
« J'aurais peut-être pas du dire ca... » reprit Kame.  
  
Une vague d'angoisse l'envahit. Venait-il de tout ruiner ?  
« je parle trop quand je bois... désolé. »  
  
Evidemment que le fait de dire qu'il avait détesté Jin allait jeter un froid.  
  
« Jin je... » C'était pas le bon moment pour aller dans le détail de ce qu'il avait ressenti au départ de Jin. C'était un terrain de discussion bien trop risqué...  
  
« J'ai pas été un très bon ami... » murmura finalement son ancien collègue.  
  
De peur de dire encore une connerie, Kame préféra se taire pour le laisser parler.  
  
« Je savais que tu avais des mecs mais... j'ai jamais cherché à t'écouter en parler... surtout les premiers, t'aurais peut-être bien aimé que ton meilleur ami soit la pour toi. »  
  
Kazuya resta silencieux. Il s'était attendu a tout sauf a ca.  
  
« Psht, 'meilleur ami'. Ouais non, j'ai pas été un bon ami. » poursuivait l'ainé.  
  
 _What the..._  
  
Pourquoi Jin ressortait-il de si vieilles histoires... ce qui le gênait datait donc de bien avant son départ du groupe. Kame avait du mal à suivre.  
  
« Quand on est ado y'a des sujets pas évidents a aborder... » répondit-il enfin. « J'ai pas beaucoup cherché a t'en parler au début non plus alors... »  
  
« Ouais mais... j'étais au courant. Je... Je me doutais que t'aimais les mecs... mais je ne savais pas trop quoi te dire à ce sujet... bref... désolé. »  
  
Que signifiait ce _'J'étais au courant'_ ... ?  
La gorge de Kame fut soudain sèche.  
  
« C'est... de l'histoire ancienne... » parvint-il enfin a dire.  
  
« Ouais mais. En tout cas... je suis content qu'on puisse en parler librement aujourd'hui. » Jin semblait avoir du mal a suivre le fil de ses pensees sans s'emmeler les pinceaux. Mais ce qu'il disait semblait lui tenir a cœur.  
  
« T'imagine pas le poids que c'était pour moi de me dire que j'avais pas été la pour toi alors que j'aurais du l'etre... » poursuivit-il. « J'espère que... j'espère que je pourrai rattraper mes maladresses. » _et rattraper mon absence_. Jin ne le dit pas, mais Kame le devina.  
  
Le plus jeune était abasourdi.  
Kazuya ne lui en avait jamais voulu de ne pas avoir été son confident sur ces sujets-la. Il avait justement lui-meme tout fait pour éviter d'en parler. Pas évident de se confier a son meilleur ami au sujet de sa sexualité, surtout quand ce meilleur ami est l'objet de tous nos doutes...  
Jin avait été un des premiers garçons envers lequel il avait ressenti une attirance, puis des sentiments allant bien au-delà du physique.  
  
« ... te fais pas du mal en culpabilisant sur ca. Ca me touche que ca te préoccupe, mais... il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi te sentir coupable. »  
  
Un long silence suivit et pendant un instant, Kame crut que Jin s'était endormi.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure les mots suivants :  
  
« J'ai essayé une fois... avec un mec. »  
  
Pour la 2e fois de la soirée, Kame eut le souffle coupé.  
Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais... il était incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente.  
  
« Je n'étais pas ivre-mort si c'est ce que tu te demandes. »  
  
« non, non, je... quand ? » formuler une question complète c'était trop compliqué.  
Il y avait un trop grand bordel dans sa tête pour ca.  
  
Jin tourna son visage vers lui. Il semblait tellement vulnérable... comme s'il livrait un secret longtemps gardé enfoui. Il se mordit la lèvre pensivement avant de poursuivre. Vulnérable mais déterminé.  
  
« 2007. Ça faisait 2 mois que j'étais aux US, j'étais pas encore vraiment a l'aise en anglais.»  
  
Cela datait donc d'il y a si longtemps... Kame ne s'était jamais douté...  
il n'avait jamais imaginé...  
Cette confession remettait en question tant de choses...  
  
Jin se frotta les yeux.  
  
« Ah je devrais pas parler de trucs déprimants. Désolé. »  
  
Déprimant ??  
Voila un mot qui fit tout sauf rassurer Kame.  
  
Une boule au ventre, celui-ci se rapprocha de lui pour lui serrer l'épaule. Un maigre signe de soutien mais il ne voulait pas non plus être envahissant.  
Jin prit une grande inspiration et son épaule tressaillit imperceptiblement.  
  
« Déprimant n'est pas le bon mot... Décevant peut-etre ? En tout cas c'était tellement une expérience à chier... » Il rit nerveusement. « les mecs c'est pas pour moi. »  
  
« Je... je suis désolé. » balbutia Kame. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'excusait... mais il ne trouvait pas de mots pour retranscrire ce qu'il ressentait.  
L'idée que Jin ait été curieux au point de tenter cette expérience... l'idée que cette expérience se soit soldée par un souvenir « déprimant »... Kame en avait la gorge nouée. Pire, ce mot lui donnait la nausée. Malgré la correction que Jin avait apportée, Kame était resté fixé sur ce mot.  
  
Jin lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Désolé de quoi ? Je suis tombé sur un mec pas tres doué, et j'étais pas sur de ce que je voulais. Toute curiosité n'est pas bonne... Je n'avais qu'à pas répondre à ses avances. »  
  
Kame recommença a respirer. Si Jin avait lui-même fait des avances... cela signifiait au moins que ce n'était pas le pire scénario qui s'était déroulé. Il aurait voulu demander ce qui avait été si horrible mais... malgré leur complicité retrouvée et malgré l'alcool qui déliait leurs langues, Kame se voyait mal rentrer dans des détails trop intimes. Jin en parlerait s'il en ressentait le besoin.  
  
Cette confession témoignait déjà d'une énorme confiance...  
  
« Mais au moins comme ca j'ai été fixé. » conclut Jin.  
  
Kame se taisait... s'il ouvrait la bouche, il avait peur de ce qui en sortirait.  
  
 _Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?  
On était aussi proches que les deux doigts de la main..._  
  
Il savait que c'était stupide de souhaiter que Jin en ait parlé plus tôt. Ne venait-il pas lui-même de dire que ce n'était pas un sujet évident à aborder au cours de l'adolescence ?  
Kame avait eu ses propres raisons de ne rien dire à l'époque, et Jin avait surement eu les siennes.  
C'était déjà tellement inouï qu'il lui en parle à présent.  
  
 _Est-ce que tu te posais ces questions avant d'aller aux US déjà ?_  
  
Kame avait des souvenirs très nets de regards affectueux échangés dans les coulisses, de petits gestes attentionnés qui a l'époque l'avaient empêché de tourner la page sur ses sentiments. Ses sourires, leur complicité... cela avait juste été impossible de ne pas être amoureux de son meilleur ami.  
  
 _Est-ce que pendant Gokusen... tu y pensais aussi..._  
  
Kame fit tout pour bloquer cette dernière pensée. Même bourré, il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de s'engager dans cette voie-la.  
  
Le regard gêné de Jin le ramena au présent.  
Cette confession lui avait surement demandé du courage... si cela n'avait pas évident a dire a l'époque, ce n'était surement pas un sujet anodin a présent qu'il était marié avec un enfant.  
  
Peut-être cette conversation était-elle pour lui une façon de définitivement faire la paix avec le passé.  
  
Kame prit une inspiration.  
« Merci pour ta confiance... »  
  
Jin sourit... un sourire moins insouciant qu'en début de soirée, mais il semblait soulagé.  
  
« Quand je te disais tout à l'heure que j'étais content qu'on puisse aussi parler de ces sujets... je le pense vraiment... Pi est au courant pour cette histoire. Mais à part ca... Tu gardes ca pour toi hein ? »  
  
« Evidemment ! » répondit immédiatement Kame, renouvelant son geste de soutien sur son épaule.  
  
L'idée que Jin ait gardé un mauvais souvenir de cette expérience lui était tout de même pénible.  
Le peu de cerveau qu'il lui restait lui disait de se taire mais sa bouche n'obéit pas.  
  
« Tu sais... te prends pas la tete si ca s'est mal passé avec ce mec. Une première fois c'est rarement super... surtout quand on n'est pas sur d'en avoir envie... C'est absolument pas de ta faute si ca n'a pas été terrible... »  
  
Un silence.  
  
« ...Hm. »  
  
Kame n'était pas sur d'être dans le meilleur état pour bien exprimer sa pensée, mais s'il ne le disait pas maintenant, il n'y aurait probablement plus jamais d'autre occasion.  
Des discussions à cœur ouvert sur l'oreiller, à moitié endormis, cela faisait depuis Gokusen qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ca.  
  
« ...J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras voir ce souvenir comme une expérience parmi d'autres... la vie c'est des hauts et des bas... que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme c'est normal que ca soit mieux ou moins bien selon la personne avec qui c'est... Vraiment, te prends pas la tete pour cette expérience.»  
  
Le silence s'étendit sur plusieurs minutes et Kame crut que Jin s'était endormi.  
  
Les yeux fermés, Jin finit par dire.  
« Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait... C'est plus facile de faire ce genre d'essai avec quelqu'un que tu ne vas plus jamais revoir. »  
  
Le cœur de Kame se serra.  
Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Jin avait vécu avec ce genre d'angoisse et regrettait à son tour de ne pas avoir pu soutenir son ami à ce moment-la de sa vie.  
  
Lorsque les bons mots de réconfort ne lui vinrent pas spontanément, Kame prit sa main entre les siennes.  
  
« ...Merci pour ta confiance... » redit-il finalement. « Si jamais tu éprouves le besoin d'en reparler, hésite pas. »  
  
Le sourire que Jin lui fit sembla enfin plus paisible.  
  
«...Thanks. » ses yeux se fermèrent un instant. « Je ne pense pas revenir dessus, je sais ce que je veux dans la vie maintenant... J'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé... je... je n'ai vraiment pas de regrets. » Il sembla pensif, comme s'il cherchait ses mots... l'heure avancée n'aidant pas.  
« Mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas être honnête avec toi en te cachant ca alors... »  
  
Kame serra sa main.  
  
« Si tu es heureux, c'est le plus important. »  
  
De longues minutes de silence suivirent.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Kazuya ne chercha pas à relancer la conversation.  
Le fait que Jin ait tenu à lui parler de cette expérience... cela le touchait profondément.  
  
Le soleil commençait a se lever ; le réveil allait certainement être difficile.  
  
Un ronflement lui apprit que son voisin avait fini par s'endormir.  
Après avoir enroulé la couette autour de lui, Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, encore chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
Il se leva finalement pour fumer à la fenêtre.  
  
Cette boule qu'il avait au ventre disparaitrait certainement le lendemain.  
C'était en tout cas ce qu'il espérait.  
  
Jin était heureux, Kazuya aussi. Cela ne servait à rien de se demander quelle tournure leur vie aurait pris s'ils avaient été plus sincères l'un envers l'autre... s'ils n'avaient pas eu peur.  
  
Demain, Kame redeviendrait raisonnable. Demain il ne se laisserait pas ainsi replonger dans le passé.  
Mais en cette fin de nuit, il en avait besoin.  
  
***


	6. Chapter 6

***  
 _  
"Tu serais dispo ce soir? Pour boire chez moi ou dans un bar?_ "  
  
Kame fut surpris de recevoir un tel message de la part de Nakamaru. Les soirées de celui-ci étaient généralement planifiées longtemps à l'avance... alors pourquoi cette demande soudaine?  
  
Le plus jeune avait malheureusement dejà une soirée prévue, avec Tsumabuki. Vu qu'ils avaient déjà du mal à trouver le temps de se voir comme ça, il préférait ne pas annuler.  
 _  
"Salut! ^^V malheureusement je peux pas ce soir. Ça aurait été avec plaisir! Demain par contre je suis dispo si tu veux! On fête quelque chose?"_  
  
Nakamaru accepta sa proposition mais ne répondit pas à sa question. Peut-être voulait il garder la surprise?  
Kame quitta ces pensées pour se mettre à la cuisine; après tout il avait des plats un peu compliqués à préparer et voulait que tout soit nickel pour son dîner en tête-à-tête.  
  
***  
  
Kame et Tsumabuki étaient blottis dans le canapé en train de terminer un DVD lorsque Kazuya reçut un 2e sms inattendu.  
 _  
"Salut ça va? Dis, t'es occupé là?"_  
  
Jin.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à tous soudainement avoir envie de le voir?  
  
Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, il sentit Tsumabuki jouer avec ses cheveux et se mettre à lui mordiller l'oreille. Kazuya ferma les yeux en reposant son téléphone, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. La réponse pourrait attendre quelques minutes; si c'était urgent on l'aurait certainement appelé.  
  
Son partenaire déposait à présent des baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Le film terminé, les crédits de fin ne nécessitaient plus leur attention. Comment se concentrer de toute façon lorsque des lèvres aussi attentionnées parcouraient son cou...  
  
Kazuya s'allongea dans le canapé en tirant doucement Tsumabuki à sa suite.  
  
"Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois venu..." murmura-t-il.  
  
Pour toute réponse, l'aîné lui rendit son sourire.  
  
"Le plaisir est pour moi" finit-il par ajouter.   
  
Ces quelques mois ensemble étaient passés à une vitesse folle. C'était rare que Kazuya se sente autant en confiance... peut-être que le fait qu'ils aient été amis avant d'être amants y était pour quelque chose. Cette relation était agréable et apaisante, tout ce dont Kame avait besoin pour se ressourcer. Leur belle complicité ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Oui, le schéma du passage de l'amitié à l'amour était définitivement celui qu'il préférait. Même s'il n'était pas encore certain que le terme "amour" soit approprié pour le moment. Mais ils avaient le temps, rien ne pressait.  
  
"On va se doucher? On sera mieux dans la chambre après~"  
  
Le plus âgé ne se fit pas prier pour acquiescer.  
  
***  
  
Pendant que Tsumabuki séchait ses cheveux, Kame retourna dans le salon pour ranger le DVD. Lorsqu'il éteignit le lecteur, il tomba sur une chaîne d'actualités et s'apprêtait à arrêter la télévision lorsqu'une phrase attira son attention.  
  
"...selon certaines sources, le mari de Maki lui aurait fait la cour pendant des années avant qu'elle ne finisse par succomber"  
 _  
Mari?? Mais..._  
  
"Elle l'aurait rejeté plusieurs fois mais à force qu'il insiste, à coups d'envois de lettres d'amour..."  
  
Etait-ce un synopsis de drama? C'était juste impossible... Maki était avec Nakamaru!  
  
"Romantique n'est-ce-pas?"  
  
Terrifiant plutôt!  
  
Les sms de la soirée s'expliquaient enfin... et de la façon la plus désagréable possible.  
Kame se hâta d'aller chercher son téléphone; il avait entre temps oublié de répondre à Jin et celui-ci lui avait envoyé un second message.  
  
 _"Oublie mon message, Nakamaru vient de me dire que t'étais pas dispo. Ciao et bonne soirée."_  
  
C'était déjà il y a plus d'une heure... Il faut dire que le temps passait vite en compagnie de Tsumabuki. Au moins Nakamaru n'était pas seul.  
  
"Merde..." gromela Kame. Il aurait du se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
  
Il tenta d'appeler son collègue mais celui-ci ne décrocha pas. De plus en plus inquiet, il appela ensuite Jin.  
De sonnerie en sonnerie, il ne fut que de moins en moins rassuré.  
  
"Kamenashi-kun?"  
  
Une voix de femme.  
  
"Bonsoir... suis-je bien sur le téléphone de Jin?"  
  
"Oui oui, il est juste occupé là. C'est Meisa."  
  
 _Ha! ..._  
  
Kame ne masqua pas sa surprise.  
  
"...Ça fait longtemps! ..."  
  
Ce n'était absolument pas une mauvaise surprise. Juste un peu bizarre.  
  
Kuroki rit et lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Kazuya ne la coupa pas pour ne pas être impoli; après tout, leur collaboration pendant One Pound no Fukuin s'était très bien passée et en de toutes autres circonstances il aurait rediscuté avec elle avec plaisir... mais ce soir, il y avait urgence.  
  
"Dis-moi..." reprit-il. "Saurais-tu si Jin est avec Nakamaru ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre."  
  
Kuroki soupira.  
  
"Pour tout te dire... Jin est à la salle de bains avec lui. Il ne se sent pas très bien..."  
  
Un nouveau juron échappa des lèvres de Kame.  
  
"J'aurais dû m'en douter... tu penses que... tu penses que Nakamaru voudrait que je vienne là, maintenant?"  
  
"Il est entre de bonnes mains. Ne t'inquiète pas..."  
  
Kame ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas être présent. Nakamaru avait quelques fois été là pour lui lorsque cela n'allait pas; il était temps de lui rendre la pareille.  
  
"Meisa... tu es proche de Maki il me semble...?"  
  
Un silence s'étendit à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
"... ce n'est pas à moi de dévoiler des choses qu'elle n'a pas souhaité partager." répondit-elle enfin.  
  
Kame accueillit cette réponse avec un silence à son tour. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa 1e conversation avec Meisa en plus de 5 ans serait à ce sujet. Pendant longtemps il avait pensé qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui parler... jusqu'à l'année dernière, lorsque son chemin avait recroisé celui de Jin.  
  
"Si jamais cela peut être une consolation..." reprit-elle enfin, "elle appréciait vraiment beaucoup Nakamaru. Mais... il y a des choses compliquées dans sa vie... un jour, elle lui expliquera peut-être."  
  
Kame avait du mal à imaginer de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Mais rien qu'en entendant le récit des reporters, il s'était dit qu'il y avait forcément une histoire tordue derrière ce mariage.  
  
"Si je peux me permettre..." hésita-t-il, "juste une question. Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est plus compliqué de se marier avec un Johnny's que... est-ce que Johnny-san aurait..."  
  
"Non." le coupa-t-elle. "Votre employeur n'a rien avoir là-dedans... je suis désolée Kamenashi-kun..."  
  
Kame hocha la tête, puis reprit la parole lorsqu'il se souvint que Meisa ne le voyait pas.  
  
"Merci pour tes explications... et désolée de t'avoir importunée avec ça... je sais que tu n'as rien avoir avec ça..."  
  
Elle ne semblait néanmoins pas embêtée par ses questions.  
  
"Aucun problème, ne t'inquiete pas. Ça m'aura fait plaisir de te reparler, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit autour de sujets plus légers..."  
  
"Pareillement."  
  
Avant de raccrocher, Meisa lui promit qu'elle dirait à son mari de le rappeler dès que possible.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain, Kame se rendit chez Nakamaru pour dîner, un de ses plats préférés sous le bras.  
  
"Cuisiné par tes soins en plus... merci Kame."  
  
Kazuya lui présenta ses excuses pour la veille mais Yuichi ne voulut rien entendre. Il avait plus ou moins retrouvé le sourire, même si ses yeux étaient encore légèrement rouges, et lui assura que Jin avait bien pris soin de lui comme Meisa le lui avait promis. Nakamaru lui avoua se sentir presque coupable de tous les monopoliser ainsi, mais ce fut au tour de Kame de ne rien vouloir entendre. Les amis c'était aussi là pour ça, non?  
  
Junno avait passé l'apres-midi à jouer aux jeux vidéos avec l'aîné, mais Nakamaru avait fini par le renvoyer chez lui: si Junno avait été jovial en arrivant, son ami n'avait pas tardé à voir qu'il commençait à lui-même avoir les larmes aux yeux.  
  
"Junno est du genre a être presque trop solidaire envers ses amis... quand il voit un proche triste il commence à pleurer aussi, alors j'ai eu pitié de lui et je l'ai renvoyé chez lui."  
  
***  
  
Malgré l'absence d'activités de groupe au cours des derniers mois, Kame n'en était pas moins occupé. Les représentations de sa dernière comédie musicale battaient leur plein, avec à côté comme toujours Going!.  
Et même sans nouveau single, les tournages de Shounen Club Premium et Tame Tabi leur permettait de continuer à se revoir tous ensemble sans attendre l'excuse d'une nouvelle catastrophe amoureuse.  
  
Lorsque Jin apprit qu'ils allaient partir en Australie dans le même coin que lui, il s'empressa de leur transmettre ses recommandations d'attractions touristiques et de boîtes.  
  
"Je suis presque deg de pas pouvoir m'incruster avec vous. J'avais adoré mon voyage là-bas!"  
Kame rigola au-dessus de son café. Ils s'étaient cette fois-ci retrouvés pour déjeuner dans un petit bistro prétendant servir des burgers français.  
  
"J'avais imaginé que la première fois que tu me dirais ça serait lorsqu'on partirait aux US... mais non, visiblement l'idée de faire des calins à des koalas t'enchante plus!"  
  
Jin reposa sa tasse au milieu de son café gourmand, l'air très sérieux.  
  
"C'est pas de ma faute si mon boss croyait que y'a que la plage et la fête qui m'intéressent..."  
  
À ces mots, Kame éclata de rire, mais il se calma suite à un regard foudroyant. Après une nouvelle gorgée de café, il lui demanda ce que ça changeait d'avoir embauché quelqu'un pour gérer sa boîte de production à sa place.Visiblement, pas grand chose. Jin gardait toute sa liberté créative, mais sa nouvelle recrue lui donnait des conseils avisés. Notamment sur toute la partie financière et commerciale.  
  
"C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de faire diffuser des extraits de mon dernier DVD sur des écrans en plein coeur de Tokyo. Ça nous a coûté un bras mais je pense que ça a joué pour booster les ventes"  
  
"Un." Kame hocha la tête. "Je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Mais vu que je suivais les ventes de Joker Game la même semaine, j'ai vu que tes ventes se passaient bien"  
  
Le regard de Jin s'illumina soudain.  
  
"Ha, j'avais oublié de te dire! J'avais posté une capture d'écran de mon classement sur twitter pour remercier les gens, et là BIM, une multitude de gens me tweetent à propos de ton film.."  
  
Kame releva sa tasse comme pour trinquer.  
"Merci pour la pub gratuite"  
  
"Ah mais de rien, c'était même pas voulu..."  
  
Kame se demandait comment ils faisaient pour toujours passer des mois sans se voir. Leur court séjour à Londres semblait déjà si loin.  
  
Jin ramassait les miettes de ses mini-patisseries du bout des doigts, son menton appuyé sur son autre main. Son pull à capuche ne laissait entrevoir que ses poignets fins.  
  
"...t'as vachement minci, non?" demanda soudain Kame. "Tu fais un régime pour ton rôle mystère ou...?"  
  
Jin eut un sourire un peu jaune.  
  
"Déjà pour le rôle... j'ai malheureusement pas de nouvelles depuis l'audition. Et sinon, non je fais pas spécialement exprès... Avant je bouffais n'importe comment mais je faisais aussi plein de muscu. Depuis que j'ai Theia on mange équilibré à la maison... et puis je bois aussi moins... et je ne prends plus trop le temps de faire du sport. Mais je vais m'y remettre!" acheva-t-il, presque sur la défensive.  
  
"Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es très bien comme tu es aussi! Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien..."  
  
Jin sembla surpris.  
  
"Haha t'inquiète, ça doit juste être qu'après des années de nouilles, burgers et bières, mon corps doit pas être habitué à vivre sainement. Faut que j'essaie de regarnir un peu tout ça sans repasser par la case malbouffe..."  
  
Ils enchaînèrent ensuite sur leurs expériences sportives, Kame racontant à Jin comment il s'y était pris pour prendre du muscle assez rapidement pour Second Love.  
Parler sport avec Kame c'était motivant (alors qu'avec Pi, c'était devenu déprimant, comment faisait-il pour ne jamais perdre ses moobs?).  
  
Lorsque Jin se leva pour aller aux toilettes, Kame ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux ses chevilles minuscules. Cela faisait bien dix ans (au moins) qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi mince, c'était presque flippant.  
Il avait certainement déjà été comme ça les dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mais Kame avait dû ne pas s'en rendre compte... ou bien peut être que ses mollets avaient été couverts.  
  
Lorsque Jin retourna nonchalamment à sa place, Kame se força à détacher ses yeux de ses mains et jambes avant qu'on lui dise qu'il était bizarre. Si instinctivement il s'inquiétait un peu de le voir aussi frêle, il ne doutait absolument pas du fait que Meisa gardait un oeil sur lui et réagirait s'il y avait un vrai problème. Après tout, c'était compréhensible d'avoir des variations de morphologie au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de son mode de vie.  
  
Une fois la note payée, Kazuya dut repartir en direction de la Johnny's et Jin avait quelques rendez-vous de son côté. Cela avait été un échange bien plus léger que celui qu'ils avaient eu quelques mois auparavant, mais des conversations légères au-dessus d'un déjeuner c'était aussi très bien.  
  
Kame avait relayé la confession alcoolisée de Jin au fond de ses souvenirs, ne voulant pas se plonger dans des pensées sur le pourquoi du comment... des pensées qui risqueraient de remettre un malaise dans cette amitié. L'insouciance, la tranquillité que cette relation avait retrouvé lui était bien trop précieuse.  
De son coté, Jin ne se préoccupait pas non plus de sa révélation; peut-être s'était-il senti un peu embarrassé le lendemain matin... mais finalement il ne regrettait pas d'avoir lâché le morceau. Il ressentait presque un soulagement, comme si la confession d'un secret si intime avait marqué le véritable retour de leur amitié.  
  
  
***


	7. Chapter 7

***  
  
Nakamaru sembla rapidement se remettre sur pied; il n'était pas du genre à se complaire dans de mauvais sentiments et préférait aller de l'avant. S'il avait été très attaché à Maki, il avait eu une vie avant elle et était prêt à en avoir une autre après. Ses émissions Shuuichi reprirent ainsi leur cours sans qu'aucun téléspectateur ne se rende compte que quoi que ce soit clochait.  
  
Kame fut alors surpris du ton grave de son collègue lorsque celui-ci l'appela un vendredi soir.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?" demanda-t-il à l'aîné. Il espérait qu'au moins Maki le laissait tranquille. Briser le coeur de quelqu'un c'était une chose. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie c'était encore pire.  
  
"C'est Junno... "  
  
Voilà un sujet auquel Kame ne s'était pas attendu.  
  
"Tout va bien? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?"  
  
"Ah, non non il va bien..." le rassura rapidement son interlocuteur.  
  
Nakamaru laissa ensuite planer un silence, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre. Mais il sembla finalement se résigner à tout dire.  
  
"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te prévienne avant qu'il se décide à t'en reparler. "  
  
En reparler? Il y avait peu de sujets graves dont Junno lui avait déjà parlé.  
Il y en avait principalement un... : quelques doutes dont il leur avait fait part, au sujet de son avenir en tant qu'idole. Ces pensées avaient été rapidement évoquées lors des lives Quarter; rapidement car il n'était à l'époque pas encore parvenu à clairement énoncer ce qu'il avait en tête.  
  
Ils avaient d'abord cru que ces balbutiements confus étaient dus à l'émotion, entre leurs 9 ans de groupe, la présence de sa famille et de Johnny Kitagawa.  
  
 _"Je sais pas si je pourrai encore faire ça longtemps..."  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Johnny est là, il a adoré le show jusqu'à présent, j'en suis certain. Tout va bien se passer."  
  
Des larmes et un Junno incapable de s'exprimer dans les coulisses.  
  
"Je suis désolé... je... désolé."  
  
"Taguchi... c'est pas grave si tu pleures... mais pour info c'est pas cette année nos dix ans..." plaisantait Ueda.  
  
Des serviettes tendues.  
Des tapes sur l'épaule.  
  
Ils prenaient ça à la légère, comment auraient-ils pu imaginer la véritable cause de sa peine.  
  
"...Qui sait si je serai encore là l'année prochaine."  
  
Un murmure à peine audible qui lui avait échappé malgré lui.  
  
Heureusement pour lui, Ueda n'avait pas entendu et était déjà parti voir un membre du staff.  
  
Il n'avait pas prévu d'en parler à ce moment là. Poussé à bout par ses émotions les unes en conflit avec les autres... l'adrénaline du live, la présence de sa famille... les sourires insouciants des autres... il n'en pouvait plus, et les barrières entre ses pensées et ses mots avaient du mal à tenir.  
  
À ces paroles, Kame fronça les sourcils.  
  
"Quelqu'un t'a fait des menaces?" demanda-t-il, inquiet. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une idole avait des problèmes avec un fan instable... "Johnny peut te protéger si besoin..."  
  
Junno fit non de la tête.  
  
"...pourquoi tu ne serais plus là l'année prochaine alors..?"  
  
Le plus grand ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas prêt pour cette discussion.  
  
"Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je... oubliez."  
  
Kame sembla perplexe mais comprit que ce n'était pas le moment. Il s'éclipsa, les assistants l'appelant d'urgence dans une autre zone des coulisses. Il soutint néanmoins le regard de Nakamaru en partant, s'en remettant silencieusement à lui pour s'assurer que Junno ne resterait pas seul dans cet état.  
  
À en croire l'expression de son visage en quittant les lieux, les hypothèses qu'il avait en tête ne lui plaisaient guère...  
  
Nakamaru hocha la tête en direction de Kame et tendit une bouteille d'eau à Junno avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.  
  
"Junno..."  
  
"Merci", le coupa son interlocuteur en prenant la bouteille, espérant ainsi esquiver la conversation qu'il redoutait. Il ne pouvait pas en parler. Pas maintenant.  
  
"Junno..." répéta son collègue en posant la main sur son épaule.  
  
Nakamaru resta un moment silencieux, le temps de trouver ses mots.  
"Tu avais beaucoup insisté pour qu'on fasse ces deux lives maintenant. Et... ta famille est venue. Maintenant, tu dis que... je ne comprends pas."  
  
Junno prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
  
"Oublie... on en parlera une autre fois..."  
  
Nakamaru resserra sa main sur son épaule.  
  
"Comment je peux oublier quand un de mes amis les plus proches va mal..."  
  
Junno releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Même s'il aurait préféré ne pas être poussé dans ses retranchements a ce moment-la, il ne pouvait qu'être touché par ces paroles. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et Yuichi crut pendant un instant qu'il s'apprêtait à parler.  
Mais le plus jeune en fut finalement incapable.  
  
"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais... t'es pas tout seul ok? On est là pour toi."  
  
Junno reposa sa tête dans ses mains, presque comme si les phrases de son ami lui faisaient mal au lieu de le réconforter.  
  
"Ces lives maintenant.. ta famille.. s'ils sont là... si tu voulais absolument faire ça maintenant. C'est à cause de ce que tu viens de dire?"  
  
Malgré sa voix posée, Nakamaru avait peur et cela se ressentait dans ses phrases décousues.  
  
Junno resta immobile. Peut-être espérait-il que Nakamaru abandonnerait ses questions. Mais sa respiration devint irrégulière et trahit son angoisse.  
  
L'aîné prit le silence de son interlocuteur comme une confirmation. Il attendit néanmoins pendant de longs instants, espérant que Junno dirait un mot qui donnerait tort à ses soupçons.  
  
En l'absence d'un retour de sa part, il sentit son propre souffle s'agiter. La mort dans l'âme, il soupira pour se calmer, avant d'avoir un geste de réconfort.  
  
"Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour te ressaisir..."  
_  
 _  
_  
 _Une nouvelle respiration profonde de son côté._  
 _  
_  
 _Nakamaru avait beau naturellement avoir une force tranquille, il n'était pas invincible et avait lui-même besoin de reprendre ses esprits.  
  
On entendait encore la foule scander "En-co-re!" à quelques mètres d'eux. Le public baignait encore dans l'euphorie du live... si seulement il pouvait en être de même pour les deux hommes assis dans cette pièce  
  
"On a quelques minutes avant de devoir retourner sur scène. Tu veux que j'appelle un membre du staff?"  
  
Quoiqu'il arrive, l'état immédiat de Junno le préoccupait plus que tout le reste.  
"Ils ont des calmants si tu veux"  
  
Le principal concerné secoua la tête.  
  
Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants supplémentaires de silence qu'il retrouva sa voix.  
  
"merci Nakamaru."  
_  
  
***  
  
L'aîné s'était évidemment immédiatement inquiété... mais le sujet n'avait pas été à nouveau abordé depuis, et Junno les avait rapidement rassurés avec le retour de ses sourires et de son enthousiasme. Il avait balaye leurs quelques remarques en disant qu'il avait juste été stressé ce jour-là. Ils y crurent... peut-être car ils avaient envie d'y croire.  
  
En l'absence d'explication, Kame avait pensé à la seule source de stress qu'il connaissait dans la vie de Junno: peut-être avait-il peur pour sa vie de couple? Le comportement de son collègue étant rapidement revenu à la normale, Kazuya se dit que le calme dans les activités du groupe avait dû convaincre Junno qu'il pourrait vivre sa vie sans trop de difficultés. En tout cas à l'échelle des difficultés d'une vie de Johnny's... il était même plutôt chanceux que sa relation amoureuse de longue date passe globalement sous silence et que la presse tout comme les fans le laissent tranquille de ce côté là.  
  
Mais alors de quoi Junno voudrait-il lui reparler de si grave?  
  
Nakamaru le tira de ses pensées en reprenant la parole a son téléphone.  
  
"il m'a dit que si la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus il pleurait... ce n'était pas tellement à cause de ma rupture. Mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche et me faire mal dans ces circonstances... il avait voulu me parler d'un sujet délicat ce jour-là et avait perdu le courage de le faire en voyant ma détresse... "  
  
Kame sentit un malaise graduellement le prendre aux tripes. Il n'y avait plus trop de doute quant au sujet concerné...  
  
"Finalement il m'a parlé aujourd'hui." poursuivit Nakamaru. Sa voix restait calme mais il dut s'éclaircir la gorge. "Je pense qu'il va pas tarder à te contacter aussi...."  
Sa voix gagna un ton en devenant plus aiguë sur la fin de la phrase. Kame le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas détecter que quelque chose clochait.  
  
"Nakamaru." le coupa-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"  
A quoi bon remettre à plus tard une mauvaise nouvelle si c'est pour en souffrir quoiqu'il arrive... autant savoir tout de suite à quoi s'en tenir. "Tu sais que t'as pas besoin de prendre des pincettes avec moi. Tu peux tout me dire."  
  
Le plus âgé prit une inspiration.  
  
"...il... les pensées dont il nous a fait part en mai. C'est du sérieux. La vie d'idole ne lui convient plus."  
  
Kame ne répondit pas.  
Meme si le début de la conversation l'avait préparé a une annonce pénible, c'était juste... inenvisageable.  
Cela leur arrivait à tous de se poser des questions parfois, sur cette vie qu'ils avaient choisie. Et c'était normal de parfois se demander ce que serait une vie en dehors de tout ça. Mais ce n'était jamais pour longtemps. Ils avaient tant sacrifié pour en arriver là... tant fait d'efforts pour remonter la pente après chaque coup dur. Junno avait bien vu combien ils avaient eu la rage de vaincre, de ne pas se laisser abattre à chaque fois... tout ça pour décider d'en finir comme ça?  
  
Il avala péniblement, sa gorge devenue sèche.  
  
"Il t'a donné une explication?"  
  
On ne se réveillait pas du jour au lendemain pour remettre en question une carrière que l'on avait choisie pour toute une vie... ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère... encore plus quand les carrières d'autres personnes en dépendaient.  
  
Même au-delà de toute considération professionnelle. Junno n'avait-il pas été heureux toutes ces années? Ne craignait-il pas de sombrer dans une dépression en se détournant de certaines activités qui l'avaient passionné? Avait-il un plan B?  
Imaginer un Junno qui ne remonterait jamais sur scène pour danser... c'était impensable.  
  
Pas seulement parce que Kame voulait qu'il reste. Kazuya avait peur de ce que donnerait un Junno livré à lui-même...  
  
"Ça va lui passer." répondit-il finalement, d'une voix se voulant assurée. Mais Nakamaru n'était pas dupe.  
  
"Je n'en suis pas si sûr..." dit le plus âgé. C'est sa voix tremblante plus que ses mots qui intensifièrent le malaise de Kazuya.  
  
"J'en ai parlé plusieurs fois avec lui depuis. Au début je croyais qu'il parlait de partir, comme d'un projet à long terme... pas pour maintenant. Mais cette fois-ci, il me l'a vraiment dit avec fermeté. Quant à son explication... c'est qu'il veut se retirer du monde du Showbiz. Pour le moment il ne m'en a pas dit plus, mais je pense qu'il préfère qu'on en parle tous ensemble."  
  
Kame ne put à nouveau pas répondre immédiatement. Junno ne pouvait pas sérieusement envisager ça...  
Les tabloïds l'avaient pourtant toujours laissé tranquille... quelle était la véritable cause derrière tout ça?  
  
"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre." soupira-t-il enfin. "Tu le connais mieux que moi, c'est certain. Mais... je reste persuadé que c'est une mauvaise passe qu'il traverse. Ça n'a juste... pas de sens."  
  
"J'aimerais que tu aies raison... mais il a peut-être des raisons que nous ne connaissons pas encore... il commence tout juste à remettre le sujet sur la table pour qu'on se fasse à l'idée jusqu'à la vraie date de son départ... Il a l'air décidé Kazuya..."  
  
Le rythme cardiaque de Kame s'emballa et son estomac se resserra. Une sensation désagréable et malheureusement familière l'envahissait à nouveau. Le plus jeune se força à expirer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à son impulsion de se mettre en colère. Tout le monde n'avait visiblement pas la même vision du groupe que lui. Lui que l'on avait pourtant souvent accusé de mettre ses propres intérêts avant ceux du groupe... voilà que c'étaient les autres membres qui tournaient le dos à KAT-TUN, l'un après l'autre.  
  
Il expira à nouveau. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser embourber dans de sombres pensées. Junno avait peut-être en effet une bonne raison. Mais malgré tous les arguments que sa raison lui donnait pour se calmer, il avait du mal à couper son flot de pensées.  
  
Cette alternance entre des pensées égoïstes (mais pas moins justifiées) et une inquiétude sincère... c'était juste épuisant.  
En colère contre Junno en tant que K de KAT-TUN. En colère contre lui-même de ressentir de telles choses en tant que Kazuya. Inquiet pour Junno en se demandant s'il faisait vraiment le bon choix pour son bonheur. Inquiet pour Nakamaru et Ueda.  
  
Il espérait sincèrement que les explications de Junno lui permettrait d'échapper à cet ascenseur émotionnel.  
  
"Kame?"  
  
Il en avait presque oublié que Nakamaru était à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
"Oui? Je suis là, excuse moi."  
répondit-il, ses émotions à nouveau plus ou moins maîtrisées.  
  
"J'ai... tellement pas envie qu'il parte..." Nakamaru avait abandonné ses efforts pour garder sa voix habituelle. Son émotion était palpable. "mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il passe des années à faire semblant de sourire, à faire semblant de vouloir être là si c'est pour être malheureux derrière cette façade."  
  
Kame se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage. Nakamaru n'avait pas tort. Et peut-être prononçait-il aussi ces mots car il imaginait bien ce que Kame devait ressentir et s'attendait à ce qu'il soit froid avec Junno.  
Mais Kazuya n'avait pas besoin d'être convaincu. Il avait peut-être des principes solides, mais il avait aussi un coeur et ne voulait pas le malheur de son collègue.  
  
"Je vais attendre qu'il vienne m'en parler." répondit-il enfin. "Je ne vais pas jouer la carte de la culpabilité ou du devoir, ça je te le promets. Mais même sans ça, simplement au vu de l'histoire du groupe, au vu de son histoire à lui au sein de KAT-TUN... aujourd'hui, ses pensées sont incompréhensibles pour moi. Je veux justement essayer de le comprendre..."  
  
Essayer de se mettre à la place des autres, faire des sacrifices... c'était pas comme si c'était la première fois.  
  
Kame n'était peut-être pas aussi proche de Junno qu'il l'avait été de Jin ou Koki. Mais il tenait tout de même à lui après toutes ces années passées ensemble. C'est pourquoi il était prêt à faire un effort pour comprendre.  
Comprendre pour pouvoir argumenter... et s'ils devaient en arriver là, comprendre pour avoir la force d'accepter.  
  
Le ton abattu de Nakamaru ne laissait que peu de place à l'optimisme, mais il avait envie d'y croire.  
  
C'était dingue.  
Après le départ de Jin, il s'était posé la question de quel autre membre serait susceptible de suivre le même chemin. Pas en vue de surveiller qui que ce soit, mais simplement pour se préparer à toutes les possibilités. S'il devait revivre un coup dur, il s'était dit qu'il préférerait avoir anticipé.  
Pendant un temps, il s'était demandé si Ueda ne serait pas aussi tenté par une carrière solo... mais depuis, Mouse Peace était retourné dans l'ombre et Ueda semblait entièrement satisfait par le groupe.  
  
Jamais, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Junno voudrait partir. Peut-être était-ce effectivement car il le connaissait moins. Les gens qui ont l'air les plus simples à cerner ne le sont pas toujours.  
  
Peut-être était-ce aussi à cause de mots affectueux qu'il avait eus envers le groupe... mais ça, il avait déjà appris à ses dépens que des mots dits aux fans ne reflétaient pas toujours les véritables pensées des gens.  
  
"Ne nous laissons tout de même pas abattre." reprit-il enfin. "Le 10e anniversaire approche, ça va peut-être ranimer sa flamme. Peut-être qu'on pourrait même voir avec Johnny pour lui confier des nouvelles chorégraphies, il adore ça."  
  
"Bonne idée..." répondit Nakamaru, mais il n'avait l'air d'y croire qu'à moitié.  
  
"Nakamaru ?"  
  
L'entendre être si morose était difficile. Nakamaru qui avait toujours fait tant d'efforts pour la cohésion du groupe... Kame avait mal pour lui. Le plus jeune n'était pas le seul à s'être donné.  
  
"On va s'en sortir... quoiqu'il arrive ça va aller, je te le promets..."  
  
Nakamaru émit un bruit qui n'était ni un acquiescement ni un désaccord, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il avait pourtant bien entendu Kazuya.  
  
"...ça... ça ne me rendra pas mon ami..." murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.  
  
Kame eut la sensation de perdre pied. C'était pire que lors des départs de Jin et Koki. Nakamaru avait soutenu Jin avec le sourire, content de le voir réaliser ses rêves même s'il était triste de ne plus pouvoir partager ses moments au travail avec lui, et il avait gardé la foi en un KAT-TUN à 5. La séparation avec Koki avait été plus brutale, mais Nakamaru avait puisé sa force dans sa rage d'aller de l'avant.  
Quant a ce que Kame avait lui-même ressenti... il préférait ne pas se re-pencher dessus aujourd'hui.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Yuichi semblait juste... vidé. Comme si c'était la fois de trop. Un ami de plus avec qui il ne pourrait plus partager cette aventure.  
  
"Maru... il ne va pas disparaître de ta vie..." tenta Kame. "et puis... n'oublie pas que ce ne sont encore que des doutes.. des souhaits. Peut-être qu'il changera d'avis."  
  
Un autre soupir.  
  
"Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie qu'il reste, si au fond il a pas envie... j'ai envie... j'aurais voulu qu'il n'éprouve pas le besoin de partir..."  
  
Le fond du problème était là.  
  
Kame regretta de ne pas être aux côtés de son ami. Un soutien physique, une simple présence était parfois plus efficace que toutes les plus belles paroles.  
  
"Nakamaru?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Tu as dîné?"  
  
L'effet de surprise eut au moins le don de tirer son interlocuteur de ses pensées sombres.  
  
"Pas encore"  
  
Sortir de cette conversation trop chargée d'émotions, ils en avaient besoin. Ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini et il leur fallait garder de l'énergie pour la suite.  
  
"Viens chez moi alors~ j'ai préparé à manger pour dix..."  
  
A choisir entre bénéficier de la cuisine succulente de Kame encore une fois, ou bien rester chez lui à broyer du noir... la réponse s'imposait d'elle même.  
  
"...si j'arrive dans 20 minutes ça te va?"  
  
***  
  
En effet Taguchi ne tarda pas à lui demander quand ils pourraient se voir pour discuter, de préférence en privé.  
Kame avait anticipé, sachant d'avance qu'il aurait besoin de se changer les idées suite à leur entrevue.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à minuit sur un terrain de baseball qu'il avait réservé, à envoyer des balles vers une machine dédiée aux entraînements des joueurs.  
Il avait tout fait pour éviter de penser au baseball lors des conversations au sujet de Junno.  
  
Il envoya une balle de toutes ses forces dans le filet en face.  
  
Ne pas penser à ses rêves d'enfance abandonnés pour KAT-TUN.  
  
Ne pas penser aux souffrances endurées pour KAT-TUN.  
  
La machine en face lui envoya une balle dans le bras.  
Il grinça des dents en la ramassant.  
  
Junno avait le droit de vouloir suivre ses rêves... de vouloir suivre ce qu'il pensait être le bonheur.  
Mais cela ne rendait pas son départ plus facile à accepter.  
  
Le sport lui permit au moins d'évacuer une partie de sa frustration. Il ne s'abstint pas de crier en envoyant les balles, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se faire mal avec la batte.  
  
Épuisé, il finit par se laisser tomber dans l'herbe.  
  
  
Son portable vibra.  
  
 _"T'es où? Tout va bien ?"_  
Tsumabuki.  
  
Kame fléchit les doigts pour y retrouver la sensation avant de répondre.  
  
 _"Je joue au baseball. Je rentre dans pas trop longtemps. Hésite pas à te coucher si t'es fatigué. Je t'ai mis une serviette sur le lit : )v"_  
  
Le fait d'ajouter un smiley joyeux ne reflétant absolument pas son état lui serra la gorge.  
  
La réponse fut immédiate.  
 _"....il est 1h...... ??"_  
  
Kame n'eut pas la foi d'écrire une explication. Il n'avait pas la force de réfléchir à comment résumer la situation.  
Le téléphone toujours en main, il s'aperçut qu'il avait raté un appel de Jin et avait reçu un message de sa part également.  
  
 _"Hey... je voulais juste te dire que si tu veux parler ou quoi.. hésite pas.  
Nakamaru m'a dit. Bon courage."_  
  
Les joues de Kame se creusèrent. Son coeur battant encore la chamade suite à son activité sportive, il répondit sans prendre le temps de maîtriser son premier réflexe.  
  
 _"Merci mais t'es pas forcément la personne avec qui j'ai envie de parler de ça."_  
  
Une fois le message envoyé, il laissa glisser le téléphone au sol et ferma les yeux.  
  
Une pensée du fond de sa conscience lui reprochait de ne pas être très sympa envers un ami qui cherchait simplement a lui tendre la main. Mais ce soir il n'avait pas envie d'être sympa.  
Il avait le droit d'être humain lui aussi...  
  
Au bout de plusieurs inspirations d'air frais, il se calma peu à peu.  
  
Le silence du stade vide ainsi que l'étendue du ciel au-dessus de lui l'apaisaient.  
  
Il resta ainsi de longs moments, observant la fumée d'une cigarette s'échapper de ses lèvres vers le ciel.  
Puis d'une 2e cigarette. Une 3e...  
  
"Kazuya!"  
  
Dans son état, il ne savait plus quelle heure il était ni d'où venait la voix.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'un Tsumabuki inquiet lui prit la main qu'il le reconnut.  
  
"Kazuya..."  
  
Assis à ses côtés, le nouveau-venu prit sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans la pelouse avant de tirer son amant dans une étreinte chaude.  
  
Kame grogna en reprenant conscience de ses environs.  
  
"Salut..." laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix éraillée.  
  
"Salut?! ..."  
Tsumabuki semblait perdu. Il caressa ses cheveux avant de reprendre sa main entre les siennes.  
  
"Viens, on rentre à la maison."  
  
***  
  
De son côté Jin se mordit la lèvre en voyant la réponse a son message.  
  
Il avait cru que Kame avait mis leur passé derrière eux.  
Il lui avait apres tout bien dit qu'il ne le détestait plus.  
  
Mais cela ne signifiait visiblement pas qu'il ne gardait pas une dent contre lui.  
   
Un ressentiment enfoui ne refaisant surface qu'à un moment de fragilité.  
  
 _"OK."_ Finit-il par répondre. _"Mais je ne retire pas ma proposition au cas où tu changes d'avis."_  
  
La vie avait été généreuse avec Jin. Alors même si les mots de Kame l'avait blessé, il se dit que c'était à lui de prendre sur lui. A lui d'être généreux à son tour.  
  
***


	8. Chapter 8

***  
  
Les semaines passèrent et les activités de KAT-TUN suivirent leur cours. Au début, ce fut difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était et l'ambiance resta tendue. Kame surprit Ueda en train d'échanger des messes basses avec Junno à plusieurs reprises. Parfois, la voix du blond craquait et le boxeur s'énervait. Puis il se re-calmait et présentait à son interlocuteur des excuses, le regard triste.  
  
Nakamaru semblait aussi très tendu. Il avait lui aussi essayé de négocier avec Junno, mais en vain.   
Kame quant à lui n'essaya pas. Il savait qu'une fois que la volonté de partir était là, il était compliqué de revenir en arrière.  
Il n'avait pas l'énergie de recommencer des supplications qui ne mèneraient à rien.  
  
Au ressentiment céda le vide. Il fut bien sûr tout à fait correct avec Junno. Mais son humeur resta morose.   
Heureusement, sa famille et ses proches étaient là. Entre son adorable nièce qui ne manquait jamais de lui donner le sourire et ...une cuite assez mémorable avec Miura Shohei - il passait tout de même de très bons moments. Certaines pensées angoissantes restaient tapies au fond de lui, mais il arrivait à en faire abstraction de temps en temps.  
  
Même s'il avait voulu rester chez lui à déprimer son entourage ne l'aurait pas laissé s'isoler ainsi. Ses frères l'invitaient chez eux, ses amis baseballers l'invitaient à boire des coups...  
  
Voir des personnes en dehors de la Johnny's lui faisait du bien. Que ce soient des acteurs ou sportifs, voire même des entrepreneurs. Cela l'aidait à prendre un peu de recul par rapport à la situation de KAT-TUN. Si le pire devait arriver et que la Johnny's ne les laissait pas poursuivre à trois... Ueda s'en sortait très bien en sport et pourrait se remettre à composer. Nakamaru avait de plus en plus de succès en tant que présentateur. Quant à Kame, tant que ses émissions télé se poursuivaient et qu'il continuait à obtenir des rôles...  
  
Ils se débrouilleraient quoiqu'il arrive. Il n'y avait pas que KAT-TUN pour leur apporter du bonheur, et heureusement.  
Cela ne changeait cependant rien au fait que le groupe leur était très précieux et que son avenir était une source d'inquiétude. Pas seulement à cause de ce que la Johnny's les laisserait ou pas faire... mais aussi car ils s'interrogeaient tous les trois sur le sens de continuer sous le même nom. Leur instinct leur disait de poursuivre mais cela ne mettait pas un terme à leurs doutes.  
Nakamaru semblait le plus convaincu qu'ils pouvaient et devaient continuer.  
  
Il recevait régulièrement des appels de la part de Nakamaru et d'Ueda.  
Parfois aussi de la part de Yamapi. Kazuya se demandait si celui-ci faisait exprès de toujours être particulièrement présent lorsqu'un membre quittait KAT-TUN. Hasard ou geste volontaire, dans tous les cas son attention lui faisait plaisir. Ils avaient beau se voir de façon irrégulière, il était toujours content d'avoir l'occasion de prendre de ses nouvelles.  
  
Suite à son dernier échange avec Jin, Kame ne le re-contacta pas. Au fond, il regrettait les mots un peu durs qu'il avait eus envers lui, mais il lui semblait toujours que ce n'était pas le moment pour eux de se revoir. Pas à un moment comme celui-ci où la douleur des deux autres départs de membre refaisait surface et où un mot de travers risquait de lui échapper. Il avait cru avoir fait la paix avec la perte de Jin et de Koki depuis longtemps... mais ses craintes pour l'avenir de KAT-TUN rouvraient de vieilles plaies.  
  
Le temps finit petit à petit par faire son oeuvre, apprenant à Kame, Nakamaru et Ueda à vivre avec. Mais cela restait pénible, d'autant plus qu'il fallait faire comme si de rien n'était en public. Rassurer les fans sur leur manque d'activités, leur promettre une future tournée... tout ça la mort dans l'âme.  
  
Contre toute attente, ce fut finalement Meisa qui initia un contact au début de l'automne.  
  
***  
  
Kame arriva à l'heure du dîner chez les Akanishi, une bouteille de vin à la main. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait à cet appartement. Il fut soulagé de constater que le quartier semblait calme et qu'aucun reporter ne semblait roder. Il conserva néanmoins son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil.  
  
Meisa lui ouvrit et pendant un instant il crut qu'ils ne dîneraient que tous les deux.  
Elle ne l'avait pas précisé lors de son appel et il n'avait pas demandé.  
  
"Kamenashi-kun," dit-elle avec un sourire et elle l'invita à entrer.  
  
La jeune femme eut un petit rictus en débarrassant Kame de son chapeau.  
  
"Jin et toi, vous vous êtes donné le mot pour acheter le même ?"  
  
Kame releva les sourcils en surprise.  
  
"C'est pas un Vivienne Westwood le sien?"  
  
Meisa rigola en secouant la tête.  
  
"Plus maintenant."dit-elle en montrant du doigt un chapeau identique à celui de Kame accroché plus loin dans le hall d'entrée.  
  
"Ah... j'imagine qu'on a toujours quelques adresses préférées en commun alors." concéda-t-il.   
  
Meisa le débarrassa ensuite de son manteau. Une odeur agréable leur parvenait depuis la cuisine... le dîner semblait prometteur.  
  
Kame lui tendit le sac avec la bouteille de vin.  
  
"C'est pour vous, pour vous remercier de l'invitation."  
  
"Oh Kame...nashi-kun."  
  
" 'Kame' ça ira... tu m'appelais déjà comme ça avant!" assura-t-il mais Meisa rougit.  
  
"C'est il y a longtemps..."  
  
Kame balaya ses réticences d'un geste de la main.  
  
La vérité, c'était que Meisa avait perdu le réflexe de l'appeler ainsi il y a bien longtemps. Puis Jin avait recroisé son ancien collègue il y a un peu plus d'un an et avait recommencé à mentionner Kamenashi à la maison. Son "Kamenashi-kun" avait rapidement cédé place au "Kame" et Meisa avait repris l'habitude de n'entendre que son surnom. Ce n'était donc pas par familiarité envers Kame qu'elle s'était trompée mais par pur réflexe.  
  
"Ça fait plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps en tout cas," dit Kame en souriant. Sourire que Meisa lui rendit.  
  
Elle était tout aussi belle qu'il y a tant d'années pour le tournage de One Pound Gospel.  
Voire encore plus : à l'époque elle avait été encore très jeune - aujourd'hui c'était une superbe jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Kame avait beaucoup de respect pour elle, d'avoir su si vite concilier vie de famille et carrière fleurissante. De ne pas avoir eu peur des foudres de la presse. Et mine de rien... d'avoir su ramener Jin à une vie plus rangée - bien qu'il se doutait que ce changement venait de Jin avant tout. Mais il savait aussi que Jin n'aurait pas changé de vie pour n'importe qui.  
  
Tandis qu'il s'avançait dans l'entrée, il entendit d'autres voix.  
  
La voix de Jin... en train de chanter du Taylor Swift...   
  
_"Haters' gonna hate hate hate hate hate hate~..."_  
  
Kame ne put empêcher un rictus de se former sur ses lèvres. Pas surprenant que cette chanson ait été choisie. Jin et les haters... c'était un thème récurrent. Peut-être à raison - cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas demandé à son ami ce qu'il en était aujourd'hui.  
  
Puis il entendit une voix de fillette rejoindre celle de son papa pour crier "Shake it off! Shake it off!!".  
  
Vu la rapidité de la succession des paroles, les syllabes se mélangeaient un peu dans sa voix fluette, mais cela ne freinait en rien l'entrain de Jin. Le timbre de leur voix avait un léger écho, comme s'ils chantaient dans des micros de Karaoke.  
  
Kame tourna la tête vers Meisa, comme pour lui demander la permission de continuer à avancer ; peut-être vaudrait-il mieux laisser le père et la fille terminer tranquillement? Kuroki semblait cependant elle-même amusée et lui fit signe de ne pas hésiter à y aller.  
  
L'invité entra dans le salon mais resta près de l'embrasure de la porte, ne voulant pas interrompre le spectacle sous ses yeux. Les deux chanteurs se défoulaient toujours devant le jeu Sing Star (Theia plus en sautant et dansant avec le micro qu'en chantant), sans apercevoir le nouvel arrivé derrière eux.  
  
La chanson finit par arriver à son terme et le score s'afficha. Jin applaudit et félicita Theia d'avoir gagné, en lui assurant que la ligne la plus longue représentant le score maximal était la sienne.  
  
Il se figea néanmoins en plein "Yaaaay!" en se retournant.  
  
"Notre invité est arrivé~" dit Meisa en essayant sans succès de ne pas rire.  
Jin rebaissa les bras en tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver bonne figure.  
  
"Dis bonjour au Monsieur Theia~" finit-il par dire en rentrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.  
  
La fillette était d'un coup devenue très sage, les sauts d'il y a quelques instants oubliés. Elle dévisageait Kame curieusement. Celui-ci se demanda si elle avait une idée de qui il était.   
  
Malheureusement pour elle, l'heure de se coucher était arrivée. Sa lèvre trembla un peu de déception tandis qu'elle dit:  
  
"...peut-être que la prochaine fois on aura le temps de jouer?"  
  
Kame lui donna son sourire le plus chaleureux.  
  
"Avec grand plaisir Theia-chan."  
  
***  
  
Le repas fut délicieux et Kame et Meisa échangèrent au sujet de leurs astuces cuisine. Jin essaya de contribuer à la discussion en leur expliquant sa technique pour éplucher et couper les carottes deux fois plus vite.  
Meisa rit.  
  
"La vérité, c'est que Jin contribue beaucoup!"  
  
"Ouais... pour les trucs faciles en tout cas."  
  
Leurs sourires et leur complicité faisaient plaisir à voir. Kame n'aurait pas pensé que ça le toucherait à ce point, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et rire avec eux. A l'époque de leur mariage, il n'était pas en contact avec Jin et avait été comme tout le monde un peu surpris. Mais en les voyant ce soir-là, il se dit que le destin avait bien fait les choses. Certains échanges de regards affectueux, bien que discrets, ne laissaient pas de place au doute.  
  
La conversation finit par dévier vers leurs activités professionnelles.  
  
"Jin va bientôt aller passer un week-end en Chine pour tourner un épisode de drama" annonça Meisa.  
  
"c'est super! Félicitations!" Kame leva son verre dans sa direction.   
  
L'aîné eut l'air un peu gêné.  
"...c'est un tout petit rôle hein. Mais on m'a invité à faire une apparition 'guest star' dans un drama chinois."  
  
"Un petit rôle peut-être," répondit Kazuya, "mais c'est quand même une bonne nouvelle."  
  
Ils trinquèrent.  
  
Les plats se suivirent et furent les uns aussi délicieux que les autres. Kame avait presque envie de reprocher à Meisa de s'être donné tant de mal, mais celle-ci lui assurait que la préparation avait été rapide.  
  
Un sujet n'avait pas été abordé depuis le début de la soirée ; Kame était persuadé que Jin faisait exprès de ne pas mentionner KAT-TUN pour le laisser en parler par lui-même s'il le souhaitait.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait consciemment éviter le sujet, mais à aucun moment jusque là il ne lui avait semblé naturel d'en parler et il n'avait pas envie de se forcer.  
  
C'est finalement encore Meisa qui bifurqua sur un autre sujet.  
  
"Comment va Nakamaru?"  
  
Elle avait eu l'occasion de le recroiser il y a un mois et était soulagée de voir que sa rupture avec Maki semblait finalement relativement bien passer. Il fallait dire que l'histoire de Junno avait eu le don de lui mettre d'autres soucis en tête.  
  
"Je le verrais bien avec une de ses collègues de Shuuichi..." intervint Jin, l'air songeur.  
  
Kame sourit.  
  
"C'est vrai, il partage une bonne complicité avec l'équipe. Mais bon. On ne choisit pas toujours à qui on s'intéresse."  
  
"Je crois qu'il s'intéresse au moins un peu à l'une d'entre elles."  
  
Kame était un peu surpris. Nakamaru n'était pas du genre à rapidement enchaîner les histoires.  
  
"Il t'a dit quelque chose?"  
  
"Non... mais je sais pas, j'ai comme un pressentiment."  
  
Meisa roula des yeux.  
  
"Laisse-le tranquille, il a déjà assez de tracas comme ça en ce moment."  
  
Jin pinça ses lèvres et baissa les yeux.  
Le fameux sujet à éviter.  
  
Un bruit sourd retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme si plusieurs objets venaient de tomber à terre.  
"...qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique..." dit Jin. "j'vais m'assurer que Theia ne s'est pas fait mal. Je reviens."  
  
Kame hocha la tête, quelque part un peu soulagé que cette interruption coupe une conversation qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir.  
  
Meisa lui proposa un second service du plat, qu'il refusa poliment.  
  
"C'est très délicieux. Mais il faut que je garde de la place pour le dessert!"  
Il insista pour l'aider à débarrasser puis ils servirent ensemble des coupelles de glace.  
Ils commencèrent à les déguster sans attendre le père de famille qui devait toujours être en train d'aider Theia à s'endormir.  
  
"Jin m'a proposé d'aller en week-end en Chine avec lui à l'occasion de son tournage." raconta Meisa.  
  
"Ah, je suis sûr que ça serait sympa comme week-end! Un de mes amis est allé à Beijing récemment, je peux lui demander ses recommandations."  
  
La jeune femme sourit, mais cela se voyait qu'elle avait une idée en tête.  
  
"J'ai dit à Jin de faire la résa," dit-elle "mais... je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y aller. Kamenashi-kun... je crois qu'une petite escapade comme ça te ferait du bien."  
  
Kame posa sur elle un regard surpris. Jin parlait-il donc tant que ça de lui à son épouse pour que celle-ci se fasse du souci pour lui? Puis il se re-saisit. Peut-être étaient-ce simplement les actualités de KAT-TUN qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille.  
  
"C'est très gentil de penser à moi, mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas."  
  
Meisa sourit, mais un peu tristement.  
  
"Je sais que t'es très fort pour faire face à tout. Mais tout le monde a besoin d'un break de temps en temps..."  
  
Un break...   
Ce terme lui rappela certaines discussions au sein de l'agence. Il ne voulait pas de break. C'était encore un sujet confidentiel et Meisa ne pouvait pas en avoir entendu parler.  
  
"Mon break, c'est de passer du temps avec ma famille et mes amis." répondit-il finalement. "Profite de ton week-end en Chine." termina-t-il d'une voix plus ferme. "Vraiment."  
  
Meisa acquiesça et n'insista plus. Après quelques nouvelles bouchées de sorbet, elle regarda la coupe de Jin dont le contenu était en train de fondre.  
  
"On dirait qu'il y en a un qui s'est fait capturer par sa fille..." plaisanta-t-elle.  
  
"Elle a l'air tout à fait capable de le faire," sourit Kame, content de revenir à un sujet plus léger.  
  
"Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fabrique... si tu veux tu peux venir et j'en profite pour te faire visiter l'appart?"  
  
"Avec plaisir!"  
  
***  
  
L'appartement était en fait un duplex, la chambre de Theïa, une chambre d'ami et le bureau de Jin étant situés à l'étage. Le niveau du dessous contenait quant à lui le salon, la cuisine et la chambre des parents. La décoration était simple et moderne. Quelques tableaux abstraits ornaient les murs, ainsi que des photos. Beaucoup retraçaient des voyages à l'étranger. Certaines illustraient leur mariage.  
  
Kame s'arrêta devant elles, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais en voyant leurs visages heureux il eut le coeur inexplicablement serré. Il avait raté ce moment important de leur vie...  
C'était tellement dommage qu'ils se soient si longtemps éloignés.   
  
Tant pis, on ne pouvait rien y faire maintenant. Il veillerait à ne plus commettre de telles erreurs. Il songea à Junno en ayant cette pensée, même si au fond il savait bien qu'il y avait eu des raisons particulières pour que ce soit plus compliqué avec Jin. Il n'avait pas passé des années à être amoureux de Junno. Junno n'avait jamais eu des mots blessants envers lui. Junno et lui n'avaient jamais été en quelque sorte rivaux et meilleurs amis à la fois.  
Kame se ressaisit. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour se livrer à de telles réflexions. Il ne s'attarda pas davantage et suivit Meisa.  
  
En passant à l'étage, celle-ci entre-bailla la porte de la chambre de Theia. Kame se tint à l'écart mais aperçut malgré lui Jin en train de sommeiller avec la fillette dans ses bras. Seules leurs respirations régulières brisaient le silence de la pièce.  
Meisa sourit.  
  
"Il s'est encore endormi avec elle le baka..." murmura-t-elle, comme si cela arrivait souvent. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kame pour chuchoter.  
"Tu peux redescendre, je vais le réveiller et on te rejoint."  
  
Kazuya leva la main pour l'arrêter.  
"Tu peux le laisser dormir, c'est bon," répondit-il. "Il doit être fatigué."  
  
"Hm... sûr?"  
  
Il hocha la tête. Jin avait l'air si bien ainsi, bien qu'à l'étroit. Kame s'en serait voulu de couper court à un tel moment de tranquillité.  
  
***  
  
C'est ainsi que Kame et Meisa terminèrent la soirée à deux. Entre la remémoration de leurs bons souvenirs, et des discussions sur leurs vies au sein de leurs agences respectives, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'ennuyer.  
  
"...et quand je suis arrivée au studio photo, le mec a commencé à se plaindre car j'avais redéfini mes sourcils la veille... pour une video promotionnelle KATE! C'était même pas pour moi."  
Kame rigola.  
  
"Ouais... des fois ils oublient qu'on peut pas changer de look de sourcil si vite."  
  
Des sujets futiles, des sujets de fond, tout ou presque y passa.  
  
Jusqu'à ce que Kame regarde sa montre et se dise qu'il faudrait peut-être rentrer.  
Tandis qu'il remettait sa veste dans le vestibule, Meisa sembla pensive.  
  
"Tu sais," finit-elle par dire. "Jin m'a dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un..."  
  
Une fois de plus surpris mais pas gêné, Kame acquiesça.  
  
"Si ça lui dit," reprit-elle, "il sera le bienvenu pour t'accompagner une prochaine fois ici." acheva-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
"C'est noté... merci Meisa." répondit-il, touché par sa volonté de l'inclure non seulement lui, mais aussi son petit-ami dans leur cercle d'amis. "Merci pour ce soir aussi, c'était un plaisir!"  
  
"Le plaisir était partagé." dit-elle.  
  
  
C'est étrangement appaisé que Kame quitta les lieux. Sur le chemin du retour il repensa à la complicité partagée par tous les membres de la famille. À Jin en train de s'endormir avec Theïa. À l'accueil chaleureux de Meisa.  
Il n'avait jusqu'alors que peu pensé à la vie de famille de Jin. Conceptuellement, il s'était toujours dit que c'était une bonne chose pour lui qu'il ait pu réaliser ce rêve.  
  
Mais cette petite immersion dans son quotidien fit passer ces pensées de l'intellect à l'affectif. Il eut un petit pincement au coeur en se disant qu'il était vraiment heureux pour Jin qu'il puisse vivre ça.  
Ce n'était pas une pensée nouvelle - simplement une pensée qui avait à présent pris plus de poids dans son coeur.  
Il sourit en imaginant Junno dans une posture similaire. Son collègue restait flou quant à ses projets - il n'avait lui-même pas vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait, si ce n'était de mener une vie différente. Mais Kame savait qu'un jour ou l'autre Junno voudrait fonder une famille. Il n'y avait pas que lui - Kame souhaitait aussi à Nakamaru et Ueda de pouvoir réaliser leurs rêves.  
  
Quant à ses rêves à lui... il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il souhaitait pour sa vie personnelle. Peut-être un jour y verrait-il plus clair, mais en attendant, sa situation lui convenait.  
  
***


End file.
